Ancient History
by DaynaJD
Summary: There's a new member on the senior staff in Atlantis. And she happens to be Sheppard's cousin. Many problems are caused by the two, especially for a certain Scottish doctor. Updated on Sundays: Last chapter up
1. Cousins

Ancient History  
Chapter One: Cousin  
By Ddoskocil  
---------------------------

This is a little fic I wrote because I wanted to see Carson end up with a girl. I would really like to hear what everyone thinks because, at the moment, I'm not sure about this story. I'll update on Sundays. Hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Sheppard strolled down the hall. "Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard," he repeated to himself for perhaps the hundredth time since his promotion. "Lieutenant-"

"Colonel Sheppard," his radio squawked.

"Sheppard here," he replied, beaming at the use of his newly acquired rank.

"Report to the brig." His smile flew from his face.

"What the hell?" he swore as he navigated through the halls of the Daedalus. The closer to the brig he got, the more his imagination ran wild. He pictured different scenarios in his head as he tried to think why he would be called to the brig. He did not think he was in any trouble, but he could not be sure. He prepared himself for the worst, but he still was not prepared for what he found when the door to the brig opened before him.

"Erika?"

---- ----

Captain Erika Sheppard sat with her back against the wall and her forearms resting on her knees. Her honey-brown eyes were closed. Except for the tapping of her boots, she might have been asleep. She heard the door slide open, but ignored it. She did not feel like another tongue lashing from Colonel Caldwell.

"Erika?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh crap. This day just keeps getting better and better," she said dryly. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes to see John standing at the bars. He frowned at her.

"Long time no see, John," she said, a false smile plastered on her face. "How are ya doing?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Erika?"

"I punched someone," she replied.

"Not why you're in the-you punched someone?" Erika smiled at his confusion, enjoying it slightly. She was about to answer when the door slid open again and Colonel Caldwell waltzed in. Erika steadily got to her feet to stand with her hands behind her back. She looked straight ahead, refusing to look either man in the eye.

"Colonel," she said briskly. Caldwell nodded at her, but turned to John.

"Sheppard. Do you know what this is all about?" he asked as he gestured to Erika. John frowned. Erika dug her fingernails into her palms to keep silent. She glanced at John out of the corner of her eye, but quickly looked away as he turned to her.

"I have no idea, Sir." Erika shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Captain," Caldwell said as he too turned to Erika. She quickly stopped herself from smirking when she noticed John mouthing the word, his face screwed in confusion. She cleared her throat to cover her laugh as she focused on Caldwell.

"I've already told you, Colonel, Dr. Weir has my orders," she replied wearily. She sighed softly, already sick of the turn in conversation. Caldwell interrogated her twice already about how she got on his ship.

"Dr. Weir?" John asked. "Why didn't I get your orders?"

"Dr. Weir runs the expedition on Atlantis, Sir," she replied carefully. "General O'Neill felt she should receive my orders."

"I'll get to the bottom of this," Caldwell said. He turned to John. "Sheppard." Erika rolled her eyes as he left. She shook her head when she heard him call Elizabeth over the radio. Then the door slid shut and she was alone with John.

"What _is_ going on, Captain?" John asked with venom in his voice. She turned to him with a small sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Jonathon. Congrats on your promotion, by the way." She saw him grin and almost laughed, but caught herself at the last minute. She suddenly felt very relaxed in his presence, not worrying that she was a captain and he was a colonel. With a sigh, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Erika," John sighed. He grasped the bars and pulled back on them. "What the hell are you doing here? And I don't mean in the brig, although we'll talk about that later."

She pursed her lips together and made a little smacking sound. Might as well hurry up and get it over with. "I've been working at the SGC for the last two years with Daniel-Dr. Jackson. I was picked to come with him, but when he couldn't make it, he told me to take over until he got here. General O'Neill thought it was a good idea. It's no big deal, John."

"It's no big deal? Erika, you joined the Air Force! What the hell were you thinking?"

"You joined the Air Force," she reminded him. "And then you just disappeared." Her voice was cold and her eyes hard, the relaxed mood suddenly vanished. She stared him down, daring him to say anything to the contrary. He looked away first as he rubbed the back of his neck. She snorted and shook her head as she pushed herself off the wall. She paced, her anger building with each step. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, trying to burn off her frustration. The silence stretched on between them, accented by the tap of her boots against the metal floor.

"Who did you punch?" he asked suddenly. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. A small grin formed on her face and her eyes widened mischievously.

"Oh, that. He was just some doctor or something. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to his name." He raised an eyebrow. "It's not important who. He was spouting something about McKay being an incompetent ass. I said he wasn't incompetent, blah blah blah. He said it again. I punched him." She laughed a little, but stopped when John eyed her. "Anyway, Colonel Caldwell threw me in here to cool down. It's really no big deal. I'm sure Elizabeth will straighten everything out."

"Elizabeth?"

Before Erika could say anything else, the door slid open a third time. Caldwell and Elizabeth strolled through, arguing. "I have her orders right here, Colonel," Elizabeth was saying as she waved some papers in front of him.

"I don't care, Doctor," Caldwell snapped back. Elizabeth frowned but refused to back down.

"Colonel, General O'Neill himself gave her these orders. She's a part of my team and I will not stand by and let you treat her this way," she gestured to the cell. "I demand that she be released."

"She punched a civilian," Caldwell stated. John put a hand up to stop the argument.

"She had a good reason, Sir," he said evenly. "And I'm sure she's very sorry about it." All eyes turned to Erika. She raised an eyebrow at John. He made a face and she understood. Go with the flow if she wanted to get out of jail.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry I struck Dr. umwhat's-his-name."

"Kavanagh," John supplied.

"Yeah, that's it. Sorry." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her before she turned to John. Erika kept her eyes cast down at her boots. She did not look at anyone. She was afraid she would not be able to contain her laughter if she caught anyone's eye.

"See," Elizabeth said, not taking her eyes from John. Caldwell frowned. He looked at the three suspiciously but fished a key out of his pocket and opened the cell. Erika hesitated for a second before she calmly strolled from the cell.

"Colonel," she said to Caldwell. He just nodded to her and left, mumbling about being needed on the bridge. Elizabeth waited until the door slid shut behind Caldwell before she turned to John and Erika.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

John looked at Erika then back to Elizabeth. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Again, all eyes were on Erika. She scuffed her boots against the floor and avoided looking at them. She felt very uncomfortable with both of them staring down at her.

"Erika?" Elizabeth drawled. The captain took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth, you've met Erika Sheppard, my cousin," John answered before Erika had a chance. She grimaced and groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Is this true?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course it's true. What the hell is she doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Hey, I'm right here, John," Erika reminded him. "And I already told you why I'm here. I'm running the archeology department for Daniel." She glared at her cousin.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"No," Erika answered quickly. She kept her eyes on John. "We aren't really that close. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him in twelve years. We hardly know each other." She saw him wince and felt a twinge of regret at her words. But the feeling faded as the anger returned. They were words he needed to hear. She stared at him for a few more seconds before turning away to Elizabeth.

"There won't be any problem, Elizabeth." Weir nodded in a knowing manner. She delicately lifted an eyebrow at them, but Erika could not read the hidden meaning behind it.

"Okay," the leader responded with a gentle smile. "But I want to know if it becomes a problem." They both nodded. Elizabeth smiled at them and left. Once more it was just John and Erika.

Erika stood with one hand on her hip and rubbed the back of her neck with the other. She looked around the room, anywhere but at John. The tension grew thicker in the room until finally John exploded.

"All right, Erika! What was that all about?"

"I have to go. Good to see you again, John." Erika opened the door, but he stopped her.

"Erika," he protested.

"Colonel," she replied stiffly. She met his eyes for a brief second before she pushed passed him.


	2. Tours and Meetings

Ancient History  
Chapter Two: Tours and Meetings   
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------

Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter. I'm glad you all liked it . This chapter is a little long, sorry. And sorry for the lack of Carson, but I promise he will be in the story soon. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika stretched on her bed and pillowed her head on her hands. She spent her last week on the Daedalus much as she spent the first: isolated in her quarters leaving only to eat and indulge in a late night run. But the trip was over and she looked forward to settling in to her new home. With a smile, she rolled out of the bunk and stuffed the last of the loose clothes into a dull green duffle bag.

There was a rap at the door. Erika looked up and a frown creased her forehead. She threw a shirt into her bag as she tried to ignore the pounding.

"Erika," John yelled through the door. She groaned and banged her head against the metal frame of the bed. Repeatedly.

"What, John?" she growled. He would not leave her alone and she was tired of the attention.

"I came to escort you to Atlantis. Give you the grand tour. That kind of thing." Erika shouldered her bag and threw the door open. She tried to suppress a grin but failed miserably when he stumbled into the room. A small giggled escaped through her pressed lips and she raised a hand to cover her expression. She laughed out loud as he jumped to feet as if nothing happened.

"Come on," he said stiffly as he brushed a hand over his pants.

"I already have a tour guide, John," she replied, her jovial mood suddenly gone. She brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean you 'already have a tour guide'?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and a cool stare. Erika rolled her eyes and snorted at him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp as she met his eyes.

"I mean someone already volunteered to give me the 50 cent tour. I'm supposed to meet him in a few minutes. Good day, Colonel," she said slowly. She turned and started to walk away.

"I haven't dismissed you yet, Captain." She scowled but stopped, cursing five years of military training for her response. And cursing him for using her rank as a way to stop her.

"Yes, Sir," she replied through clenched teeth with as much spitefulness as she could. She turned slowly, her eyes shooting daggers John's way.

"Who's taking you on this little tour?"

"Lieutenant Thompson, Sir."

"Thompson..." He looked to be in deep thought for a moment and Erika shifted from foot to foot, anxious to be gone from the ship.

"Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth called over the radio. Erika smirked, but was wise enough to keep it covered with her hand.

"Yeah," John replied.

"Report to the command room." He swore and looked at Erika. She stood as straight as she could, holding her laughter in check as he stared at her.

"Fine. I'll be right there. Sheppard out," he spoke into the radio. To Erika he commented, "We'll talk about this later."

"Um, sure," she replied. Before he could say anything else, she turned and jogged down the hall. She heard him swear again, but did not hear him follow. She slowed to a walk and sighed loudly.

"Captain Sheppard," someone called. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lieutenant Thompson jogging toward her. She smiled at him.

"Lieutenant Thompson," she replied, her mood improving after her encounter with John. She always felt frustrated when he was around. She shook her head to clear the unpleasant memories and shifted her bag to the other shoulder.

"Dr. Weir wanted me to give you a tour," he said uncertainly. Erika smiled at him reassuringly. He seemed to relax a little.

"I know, Lieutenant. Why don't we get started?" He nodded and led her off the Daedalus to the control room, pointing out sites as he went. Erika half listened to his stories as she looked around, awed by what she saw. She tried to pay attention to their direction, but was soon lost in the maze of halls.

"This place is amazing. It's so different from the SGC," she said in wonderment.

"Yeah," he replied. "This is you're room." They stopped in front of a door that looked much like any of the others. Erika looked from side to side.

"How do you know?" she asked. The young man blushed and looked down at something on his boot.

"Um, Dr. Weir told me," he stammered out. Erika chuckled.

"That's not quite what I meant, but that's okay, Lieutenant." She walked up to the door and it slid open. The lieutenant jumped back, but Erika did not pay him any attention. She entered the room and threw her bag on the floor.

The room was bigger than she expected with a bed, a few shelves, and a door that she hoped led to a bathroom of some kind. She saw a switch on one wall and touched it. The room was suddenly illuminated in a soft light. Erika smiled.

"Where to next?" she asked as she exited the room. She rocked back on her heels and clapped her hands in front of her, ready to continue the tour. The lieutenant nodded and led her through the rest of the facility, stopping at the mess hall, the labs, and the few offices. She made note of each, but knew she would need a few weeks before she would be able to navigate through the maze of halls. They were on the way to the infirmary when Elizabeth sounded over the radio.

"Captain Sheppard, I need to see you in my office."

"Of course," she replied. She turned to Thompson. "Sorry to cut this short, Lieutenant."

"No problem, Sir," he replied lightly. There was a brief pause. "Would you like me to show you back to the control room, Sir?"

She sighed, relieved. "Yes." They made it back to the control room with no problems where she said goodbye to him at the door. The second she stepped through, she was accosted by John.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded as he grabbed her arm. Erika froze. Her eyes darted to his hand then back to him.

"John," she whispered urgently. She gestured with her head toward his hand. John looked down and hurriedly removed the offending appendage from her. He glanced around, an embarrassed smile plastered on his face.

"Captain," he started over. "Where were you?"

"I was with Lieutenant Thompson, Colonel. Remember?" she replied evenly.

"Oh," he commented in the same manner. There was a silent moment between them. Erika looked around the room. John looked at his boots.

"Hey, Sheppards." Erika turned to the balcony. Rodney stood at the rail, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pastry in the other. Erika rolled her eyes at the scientist, but a faint smile played on her lips. She chuckled.

"What, Rodney?" John yelled.

"Don't mind him, Rodney," Erika shouted with a laugh. "What's up?"

"We have a meeting," Rodney retorted, annoyed. He waved an arm, spilled some of his coffee, cursed, and headed into the conference room. Erika glanced at John with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we're needed up there," she said softly before she headed up the stairs. John was a breath behind her as she entered the conference room.

"Why do you have to be up here?" he snarled. At that moment Elizabeth entered the room. She nodded to everyone, lifted an eyebrow a John, and gestured for them to take their seats.

"I'm sure you're all anxious to catch up on your work, so I'll make this short. I wanted to introduce all of you to Captain Erika Sheppard. Erika is the new head of the archeology department. She'll also be taking over recon teams 9, 10, and 11. I'm sure you'll all help her out while she's settling in," Elizabeth said. She looked around the table as she introduced everyone. Her eyes rested a moment longer on John before she returned her attention to the group as a whole.

"What happened to Dr. Jackson?" Rodney interrupted. Elizabeth looked over at him.

"Erika," she commented.

Erika made a face as she looked around. She hated speaking in front of people. "He...there was an incident. He was handcuffed to an alien known as Vala." That got a few raised eyebrows. "Well, not handcuffed, exactly. They're connected by these Goa'uld slave bracelets. If they're separated for more than a few hours, they die. As you can imagine, it's a big problem."

"So he just slapped these bracelets on without studying them?" Rodney asked in apparent disbelief.

"I'm sure there was more to it, McKay," John commented dryly.

"Just a little. Vala didn't know exactly what the bracelets did. She just slapped it on his wrist and refused to take it off. Something about wanting her half of some treasure," Erika answered with a shrug.

"But-"

"Rodney," Elizabeth warned. He shut his mouth without another word, but he scowled at everyone at the table. Everyone ignored him, which only made his scowl deepen. Erika smiled behind her hand.

"So, is that it?" John asked.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I wanted everyone's opinion on doing something for our people in the next few days."

Erika tuned out the conversation and studied the people in the room. Her eyes darted first to John. He looked just as bored as she felt with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet stretched out in front of him. She still felt mixed feelings toward her cousin. On one hand, she loved him. She worshipped him when she was a child and spent every moment she could with him. And he tolerated it because...she never really knew why he tolerated it. On the other hand, he left twelve years ago never to be heard from again. And she was still angry with him.

She sighed and let her gaze drift around the table to Rodney. He tapped his pen impatiently against the table as Elizabeth spoke. Erika just shook her head. They spoke on the trip back to Atlantis at some length. He was pompous, arrogant, and a complete ass. They argued, cursed, yelled, and fought about everything. But he saved all their lives and she respected him. Of course, she would never tell him that.

She followed his gaze to Elizabeth. The older woman talked lightly, her hands gracefully punctuating her words. She was calm in every situation Erika ever saw her in. She seemed to always know the right thing to say to make someone feel better. She helped the captain more than a few times back on Earth when she went through hard times. She was a strong, fair leader and Erika held great admiration and respect for her.

The Athosian woman spoke and Erika shifted to study her. Her name was Teyla. Erika knew nothing about her, other than the fact that she was a leader of the Athosians on the mainland. But she made a note to get to know the warrior woman. If only to find out more about her culture. Erika mentally smacked herself. She hung out with Daniel too much.

That left only on other person in the room. She let her eyes glide over to examine Dr. Carson Beckett. He played with a pen, twirling it in his hands over and over in what Erika guessed was a nervous reaction. She only talked to him a few times on the Daedalus and then only in passing. He seemed kind and she enjoyed the brief moments they spent together. And, she admitted to herself, she was attracted to his boyish good looks and charming smile. He chose that moment to look at her and grace her with that charismatic smile. She felt her stomach flip, but managed to smile back. She held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Then it's settled," the leader commented. Erika blinked and shook her head as Elizabeth continued. "I think everyone will enjoy a celebration after everything that has happened. You're dismissed, everyone." Erika stood and stretched as the rest of the people filtered out of the room. She slowly rolled her head in a circle, trying to work the stiffness out.

"Hey," John said as he grabbed her shouldered.

"Ow," she whined with a pout. He frowned and removed his hands.

"So, what do ya think about Atlantis?" he asked, a knowing smirk lit up his face. He arched an eyebrow at her and his eyes sparkled. Erika chuckled at his childlike eagerness for her response. He pouted at her laughter.

"That doesn't work with me, remember? As a matter of fact, I think I taught you that," she reminded him. "And I love everything I've seen about Atlantis. Although I'm not sure how you guys find your way around."

"Yeah, takes a little gettin' use to it. I'm sure McKay can get you one of these map things," he fished his Atlantis PDA out of his pocket. Erika scanned it from a distance, impressed. "So, whatcha doing the rest of the day?'

"Unpacking. Why?"

"I just haven't seen you in a while."

Erika's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at him. Her anger flashed in her honey-brown eyes as she lips formed a tight frown. She wanted to scream at him, but she held her anger in check, realizing there were several people within range who would hear. Instead, she bit back the piercing words and took a deep breath.

"I have a lot to do today. I'll be in my office."

"Erika." He used "the voice." That pleading, almost begging, voice he used when he wanted something and knew he was going to get it. She hated that voice because it worked on her every time.

"All right," she gave in. "Lunch. Tomorrow. We'll catch up."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"All right."


	3. Sex and the Alien City part 1

Ancient History  
Chapter Three: Sex and the Alien City Part 1  
By Ddoskocil   
-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I watch a little bit too much _Sex and the City_ while I wrote this chapter. Little bit more Carson this time (Yea). Sorry this chapter is a little short, though. Hopefully the next one with be longer. Thanks for the reviews. Glad it's still holding interest. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika pushed her food around her plate with the spork. Across from her, John did the same. They talked for a while about his time in the air force, her time in college, her work at the SGC and his adventures in Atlantis. They talked about any topic that was safe. They ran out of safe topics ten minutes ago. The silence that filled the space was awkward and Erika desperately wanted to leave.

"Do you ever see Bridgett?" John suddenly asked. Erika's head popped up and she stared at him. It was the last thing she expected him to ask.

"Yeah, up until about three years ago," she replied, watching John carefully.

"Yeah, you guys always got a long well. How's she doing?" He did not meet her eyes as he spoke. Erika took a deep breath as she studied her cousin.

"John."

"Just tell me, Erika."

She sighed. "She got married. He owns his own business, he's good to her, and he's a great father. She's happier than I ever saw her before," she replied quickly. She watched as his expression flashed from anger to sadness to acceptance.

"Good for her," he finally replied slowly. Erika titled her head as she studied him. She parted her lips to say something, but decided against it when he smiled.

"How's your dad?" he asked, his jovially mood quickly returned. Erika dropped her utensil to her tray and stood violently.

"I don't want to do this now," she retorted, her voice tense. She noticed a few heads turn, most noticeably Elizabeth, Rodney, and Carson. Erika winced. She did not need an audience. Dealing with John tended to be stressful enough these days. But she was already up and the room suddenly seemed very small.

"I have work to finish. See ya later, Colonel," she said as she walked away. She heard John scramble after her but kept walking.

"Hey, what was that back there?' he asked as he grabbed her arm.

"He died," she replied coldly. She pulled her arm from his grip and continued down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Erika? Tomorrow?"

"The party," she yelled over her shoulder. She waved back at him and went to her office.

---- ----

Erika looked fabulous. Fab-U-Lous. She posed in front of the mirror for the third time. Her dress was dark hunter green with little straps the left little to the imagination. She fluffed her hair, worn curly for the first time in years, and checked her make-up one last time.

Abso-fucking-lutely fabulous.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called as she pulled on a matching strappy sandal. She was surprised when Teyla entered. The other woman looked uncomfortable as she glanced around the room.

"Captain, I was wondering if you would help me?"

Erika nodded as she slipped on the other shoe. "Sure."

"I was wondering if," she paused. "Perhaps I should not be asking you for favors."

"No, it's okay. Anything for the gal that's saved John's sorry ass so many times." Teyla smiled.

---- ----

Carson sipped on punch as he looked around the room. He spotted John and Rodney and joined them on the balcony overlooking the Stargate. He looked over his friends, both in more formal clothes.

"This is such a waste of time," Rodney grumbled.

"Then why are you here?" John asked. Carson smiled into the Styrofoam cup. You could dress the lads up...

"Oh, it's not that bad, Rodney," he commented. He looked at his friends, but their attention was elsewhere. He followed Rodney's gaze to the staircase in the middle of the room. There stood three of the most gorgeous women Carson ever saw. He did a double take. Elizabeth, Teyla, and Erika.

---- ----

John almost fell off the balcony. His cousin. Little Erika Sheppard was wearing a dress that revealed way too much for his liking. He glanced around the room and what he saw he liked even less. Every head in the room was turned to her. Well maybe not every guy. John also noticed Elizabeth and Teyla and was sure a few men were gawking at them. But the fact was that men were gawking at his cousin. He could feel the vein in his forehead popping.

---- ----

Erika looked around. She smiled when she saw John, Rodney and Carson leaning on the balcony railing. She studied them as she walked toward them. Rodney in tan slacks and blazer. John in slacks and a polo. Her eyes roamed to Carson and nearly bugged out of her head. He looked amazing in black slacks and a colorful striped shirt. She lifted her hand to stroke at her neck while she looked him up and down. A definite improvement from the lab coat.

"You look good, Doctor," she said with a coy smile and a lifted eyebrow. He smiled back, but she thought she saw a faint splash of red across his cheeks.

"Oh. You look lovely as well, Captain," he replied with a little smile that Erika could not read.

"What the hell are you wearing?" John yelled as he slid beside her. He pushed her to the door. "Go change, Captain."

Erika turned to him, shocked by his response. "I'm off duty, Colonel. And I think I look fabulous." She did a little twirl and smirked at him.

"Aye, I agree." Carson mumbled. John shot him a cold glare, but Carson just shrugged.

"Thank you, Carson," Erika said smugly. She turned back to John with her smug little smile. "Do you like Teyla's dress?" she changed the subject. John startled.

"What?" Erika watched as his eyes found the Athosian. "Yes. She's looks very nice."

"Really?'

"Yes. What does this have to do with you?"

"She's wearing one of my dresses." At that moment a young sergeant in his formal uniform approached. He looked tentatively at John before he smiled at Erika.

"Why aren't you wearing your formals, Erika?" John mumbled.

"I don't' see you in your formals, John," she whispered back. She smiled back at the sergeant. "What can I do for you, soldier?" she asked in a flirtatious manner. She saw John wince out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you like to dance?" the sergeant asked. His eyes darted to John as he asked it. Erika rolled her eyes at her cousin and took the sergeant by the arm.

"I would love to dance," she responded. She linked her arm through his. "Gentlemen," she said over her shoulder as he led her to the dance floor.

---- ----

Carson looked up, startled as Erika dropped gracefully into the chair next to him and took a sip out of her cup. She crossed her legs, rested her chin on her hand, re-crossed her legs. Carson watched her out of the corner of his eye, amused by her restlessness.

"Yes, Captain," he finally asked when it became apparent that she would not speak first. She turned at last to look at him with a small sexy smirk. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips before she pursed them together. Carson lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin.

"All right, Doctor Beckett." she said as she leaned forward. She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a little shake of her head. "What's your game?"

"Excuse me," he said, confused by her question.

"You've just sat here all night watching everyone else. Why are you just sitting here? Come dance with me. I think I've danced with just about everyone here but you."

"Oh, what about Rodney?" he asked, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Oh, I've asked. He's too chicken." She beamed a smile at Carson. He chuckled at her response. He could not imagine the astrophysicists on the dance floor with the sexy captain.

"I don't think I've seen you dance with John," Carson pointed out. She scrunched her nose.

"Have you ever seen John dance?"

Carson thought about it for a second. "No."

"There's a good reason for that. Come on. I refuse to believe you can't dance." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Although he admitted that he did not put up much of a fight. Truth be told he wanted to dance with her, but decided early in the evening that he was too old.

"I don't think-," he started.

"Well, that's the problem. You think too much. What's the worst that would happen? You have a good time?"

"All right, Captain," he gave in.

"All right, Doctor Beckett." She linked her arm through his. "Oh, and Doctor Beckett."

"Aye, Captain?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell John I said he can't dance." Carson laughed.

---- ----

John sat with his arms crossed over his chest. He was in a bad mood. A horrible mood. And worst, he could not figure out what was irritating him so much. He scanned the makeshift dance floor and spotted Erika dancing with Carson. On second though, he knew exactly what was irritating him. And she was having the time of her life dancing with every man on the base. For some reason, it irked him.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she sat down next to him. John broke his glare of the dance floor and glanced at his boss. She looked beautiful in her black dress and John felt that twinge of nervous he always felt around Elizabeth.

"Hey," he replied, trying to keep his scowl off his face.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and returned an icy stare to the dance floor. "Nothing. I'm fine." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. He should have known he could not fool her. Of course, he probably could not have fooled Rodney at the moment.

"John," she insisted, "if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me."

"It's just...weird." He saw her turn her head. Then she nodded in understanding.

"You haven't seen her in a long time," she observed quietly. He nodded slowly. It had been a long time, too long, since the last time he saw Erika.

"Yeah. She was a kid when I left for Afghanistan," he admitted. Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his arm. He smiled at her, but the smile faded when he caught Erika leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell?" he yelled when he turned to find Carson leaving with Erika on his arm. Elizabeth stood with him, her hand still on his arm, although it was more holding than comforting. He turned to lock her gaze with his. "Where the hell does she think she's going?"

"John," Elizabeth called, but he did not listen to her. He roughly pulled out of her grip and spirited after his cousin. She was just a kid. And while John respected Carson as a doctor, even if that doctor did stick him with needles, he had no business being with Erika. She was only, he did the mental calculations, twenty-six. He stopped mid-stride, but the pause only lasted a brief second. It did not matter how old she was; she was his baby cousin.

He turned a corner and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. Carson was kissing Erika.


	4. Sex and the Alien City part 2

Ancient History  
Chapter Four: Sex and the Alien City Part 2  
By Ddoskocil   
---------------------------------------------------------

Part two of the party. It back tracks a little, so I hope it's not too confusing. It's also a little longer than I intended for this chapter to be, and I didn't quite get everything into it. I might add to this chapter later, but I'd like to hear what you people have to say. Anywho, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! Oh, and there's more kissing. ;)

Dr. Dredd: John will lighten up...sometime. Plus, there's a reason he acts the way he does. But blood will be drawn before he lets up any. All will be explained. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika let Carson spin her around the floor. She laughed as he dripped her at the end of the song. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. With a smooth move and a twirl, she was back on her feet. They stood awkwardly for a few moments as they looked around. Erika noticed that there were far fewer people than when the party started.

"All right, everyone," the DJ called over the PA, "This is the last dance, so grab someone special to finish the night with."

Erika lifted an eyebrow at Carson. He smiled and took her hand in his, pulling her closer as he placed his other hand on her back. With only a slight hesitation, she put her arm around his neck. Other couples joined them on the dance floor as the song began.

"So does this mean I'm someone special?" she asked with a suggestive smile. He shrugged. Erika thought she saw him smirk, but the expression was gone when she looked again.

"Or just the closest person I could find," he replied straight-faced. Erika's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at him, but his eyes lit up, giving him away. Slowly, a grin spread across her face as she realized it was a joke. She playfully slapped at his chest.

"Oh, clever," she replied sarcastically. "Clever Doctor Beckett. Just for that, you don't get to spend the rest of the night with me." Again, he raised an eyebrow. Erika mentally slapped herself as the words reached her ears.

"Oh, I didn't think that was an option." Erika groaned and dug her head into his shoulder. She felt heat in her face and knew she was bright red. She wanted to scream and cry and curl into a little ball all at the same time.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled into his shirt. She breathed in deeply and almost swooned against him. His scent was intoxicating. She smiled to herself as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him tense, but he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe that was what she really meant.

---- ----

Carson stiffened as Erika wrapped his arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He hesitated a moment before he enfolded her in his embrace. They danced slowly around the floor. When the song ended, they held each other a moment longer before reluctantly they let go.

He stood in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. Carson realized the irony of the situation. In his infirmary, he was in charge, confident, and called all the shots. He never hesitated. A hesitation could mean the loss of a life. But outside his element, he was full of doubt. The Genii taught him that when they took over the base. And he was very much out of his element with Captain Erika Sheppard.

He looked at Erika and studied her for a moment. She was young and attractive and she looked fantastic in that green dress. He realized there was a physical attraction, but he also knew, after watching her dance, that just about every man in Atlantis was attracted to her. She could have her pick of them, and Carson wondered why she was standing in front of him.

"Well, I guess this party is breaking up," she commented as she looked around.

"Aye," Carson replied. "Guess that means it's life back to normal."

"And what does that entail?'

"The usual. Patching up Sheppard, listening to Rodney complain about a paper cut," the Scot joked. Erika grinned and chuckled silently.

"Sheppard? Does everyone call John by his last name? God, he used to hate that," she laughed. She suddenly quieted and looked at the Stargate. Carson wondered if she was seeing some distance scene. She shook her head softly to clear whatever image she saw and he decided it better not to ask.

"Well, Doctor Beckett, hopefully I'll become part of 'the usual' around here," she commented lightly as she linked her arm through his. He led her from the command room at a stroll.

"I don't know if that would be a good idear," he replied with a small smirk. He could see the confusion as it flashed across her face.

"Oh," she said hesitantly.

"I don't want to have to patch you up just because you want to see me." He smiled when her eyes lit up. They were lovely honey-brown eyes.

"Clever clever," she replied with a small nod and lifted eyebrows. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear as her pout grow into a sidewise grin. "So I don't need to be bleeding to visit the infirmary, huh? And just how do you spell 'idear', by the way," she asked in a mocking accent. Carson straightened a little.

"I-d-e-a-r." She laughed out loud as she turned to him. He stopped walking and stood in front of her, that doubt and awkwardness returned. He mentally cursed himself. He was grown man who had faced things most could not even dream of. Why was facing this woman, this amazing woman, so difficult?

"Thanks for the dance, Carson. I really enjoyed it." She looked at the door behind her over her shoulder. Carson knew the night was over.

"I should thank you. Goodnight, Erika," he replied. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"I would like to get to know you better," she said quickly. "How about we get together for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yes, you know, that meal you consume between breakfast and dinner. Everyone eats lunch. I don't see why we couldn't eat lunch together. What do you say?"

"I suppose we could have lunch together," he replied. She took a step toward him so they were almost touching. With her heels on, she looked him in the eye

"I would like that." Her eyes glided closed as she leaned in, her lips gently brushing his for a brief second. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Carson watched her, a little shocked by the unexpected kiss. He hesitated a moment too long. She sighed and turned, but Carson grabbed her arm before she could enter her room. Without a word, he pressed his lips to hers. He ran a hand through her hair as he moved the other to her back, pulling her closer. She responded in like, wrapping her arms around him and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Their second kiss was longer, sweeter. She parted her lips and delicately licked his lips with the tip of her tongue. He eagerly parted his own lips and darted his tongue against hers. He heard her moan against him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Someone coughed behind them.

---- ----

Erika was seriously re-thinking her 'can't spend the night' comment as Carson thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pressed her body against his. She heard someone cough behind her, but she did not care. Who ever it was could mind his own business. She was disappointed when Carson slowly pulled away as the person coughed again louder.

"Colonel," Carson said. He took a step back from Erika. She frowned and turned to her cousin. At that moment, she wished looks could kill. Or at least make menacing family members leave her alone.

"Beckett," John replied slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Erika snorted and bit the tip of her tongue between her molars. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin, not wiling the make the first move.

Carson kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, lass. I'll see you tomorrow."

She broke her staring contest and turned to Carson. "Thanks." She kissed him lightly. "Tomorrow then." He nodded and left her with John.

Erika decided the best way to deal with her cousin was to ignore him. She turned her back to him and touched the panel next to her door. It slid open and she waltzed in. She turned to close it behind her, but, much to her dismay, John was standing in the threshold. She frowned when he pushed past her into her room.

"Come in, won't you," she commented, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She watched with hands on her hips as he looked around. "I haven't unpacked yet." She sat on the bed and took her heels off. He sat next to her.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked suddenly as he exploded off the bed. She silently stood and walked to her bathroom. She locked the door behind her, very thankful for that ATA gene everyone back on Earth was so excited about. He banged on the door.

"Hey, do you mind?' she yelled as she striped her dress off. She shoved her body into cotton pajama pants and a matching tank.

"Erika, what the hell was that back there?" he yelled again. She stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and continued to ignore him. The Ancient version of a sink still had her confused after only a few days with it, but she managed to turn it on and brush her teeth. It was quiet when she stopped. She wiped her mouth and opened the bathroom door. John was sitting on the bed, glaring at her.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, John. It was a kiss, a simple little kiss. Get over it," she said exasperated. She sunk on the bed next to him. "You're worst than my dad was."

His head snapped at her. "I am not."

"Yes you are," she replied, half amused, half upset. He frowned.

"Really?" he pouted. Erika doubled over in laughter at him. She clutched at stomach. Suddenly she felt like she was six years old again with John telling her about his day before he put her to bed. It was a weird feeling, but a familiar feeling. She straightened and crossed her legs.

"I taught you how to pout like that."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about your dad. I didn't know," he said a few seconds later.

"There're a lot of things you don't know." The following silence that filled the room was so tangible Erika felt she could wrap it around her like a blanket. An itchy wool blanket with little pieces of glass stuck in it. She stood and paced, the movement helped calm her nerves.

She noticed John twitching his foot as he watched her pace the small space. She cut around a box when she remembered her dress in the bathroom. She snatched it from the floor and hung it in a makeshift closet.

"Do me a favor?" John suddenly asked as he stood. She looked over her shoulder. She really did not want to do any favors for John.

"What?"

"No guys."

"What! Do you regulate all your personnel like this?"

"You're a little different, Erika. Just not Beckett."

"What's wrong with Carson?"

"Nothing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's not right for you. I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't know what's right for me. And I don't need you to look out for me, John. I've been on my own for a while now. I'm not any different from any of the other soldiers here. You know everything about all your people?" He hung his head.

"All right, fine." He stopped at the door and turned around. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Erika."

"Yeah," she replied quietly. She sighed as the door slid shut. There were going to be problems in her future. She just hoped John had enough common sense to keep it out of their professional relationship. She cursed as she flopped on the bed. There were going to be big problems in her future.


	5. Can't Work

Ancient History  
Chapter Five: Can't Work  
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------------------

Okay, kinda a filler chapter, but I promise there will be more plot after the next chapter. I just have to fine-tune the story line a little. And the promised reason for John's behavior is coming (probably by chapter 7).

**ViolinAngel**: Yep, but he kinda has that attitude with a lot of his people. He just happens to go a little overboard with Erika.  
**Dr. Dredd**: Ever have someone in your family think no one is right for you? That's John to Erika.  
**SimpleHope**: Look, I picked a title. How do you like it? ;)  
**Soccor-Bitch**: Thanks. Glad you like it.  
**Rojoca**: She won't. But then again, when does anyone listen to John:)  
**bandgeeks101**: I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for pointing out the errors. I found several when I went back and proofread.

Anywho...here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it as much as the last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""I would like to set up a dig on Athos. I know Rodney's been over the ruins, but there are a lot of unanswered questions about Athos and its people. Plus, Rodney's not really an archeologist." Rodney huffed and mumbled something under his breath. Erika just glanced at him.

"Well, it's true. Anyway, his cataloging system is a little screwy."

"Well excuse me," the scientist sulked. "I wasn't thinking about cataloging, I was thinking about saving Atlantis."

Carson chuckled at his friend. Rodney looked flustered for a moment before he sunk lower in his chair. Erika just smiled before she continued. "I think we could learn a lot about the Ancients and the Wraith by setting up something on Athos. Plus, there might be some technology, or maybe plans, that Rodney's team over looked."

"What about the risks?" Elizabeth asked. "We don't know if the planet is still populated. And if it is, what about the Wraith?"

"I think it's worth the risks," Erika replied. "There's so much we can learn from those ruins. Let me at least take a team there to assess the site."

"I'll think about it," Elizabeth replied thoughtfully. Erika nodded and sat. Carson saw her frown but thought there was something more behind the expression. He saw John out of the corner of his eye and quickly looked away from Erika. While Carson was not one to be intimidated, the colonel had made it very clear that his cousin was off limits. To everyone. Carson shook his head. He wondered what their relationship was like before Atlantis that made John so protective of the lass.

"Well, if that's it everyone." Elizabeth rose and shuffled her notes. "Colonel Sheppard, we'll meet back here tomorrow for your mission briefing. Everyone else, keep me posted. We'll meet again next week." Carson nodded and stood. He followed Elizabeth and John out the door, hoping to get back to his lab before someone stopped him.

"Carson," Rodney said cheerfully as he blocked the way. "Just the man I was looking for."

"Whatever it is, Rodney, the answer's no," Carson quickly replied. He sidestepped Rodney, but the other man was persistent.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," the scientist whined. Carson stopped and sighed.

"What Rodney?"

"We need someone to test the chair-"

"No Rodney." He took a step forward when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "I said no Rodney." He spun around to find Erika standing behind him.

"I resent that," she said. "I don't look Canadian." She smiled as Rodney coughed.

"Oh har har, Captain. Very funny. Just pick on the Canadian. You're just jealous."

"Yes, jealous of all twelve of you Canadians, eh? I've always wanted to run around in the woods in those funny red outfits, eh? We could sing the Canadian national anthem, eh?" she said in a horribly bad accent. She laughed as Rodney's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"I don't talk like that. And have you ever heard of the War of 1812," the Canadian shot out as he stomped away#. Erika laughed again.

"Oh, Rodney," she called to his back. "I'm just kidding. I really do love Canada. Would making a joke about Americans help? Rodney!" But he was gone. Erika shrugged and turned to Carson. "I'm sure he'll find some way to get revenge, probably in the way of making me sit in that chair later."

Carson startled. "You have the ATA gene?"

"I'm surprised you didn't already know that. You have my medical chart, after all. So, how about that lunch?" she changed the subject with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, not today, love. I have a lot of work to do."

Erika smirked at him. "You're a bad liar, Carson. What's really going on? You got a girl already?'

Carson smiled at the thought. "No, nothing like that. I'm just not sure this is a good idear."

"What? Lunch?" she joked.

"No, us. I just don't think I'm right for you."

"Oh. Right." There was a pregnant pause. "You're words or John's?"

"Erika-"

"No, seriously. Cause that's not the message I got from you last night. But that was the message I got from John after you left. What, did he stop you in the hall and tell you to back off? I'm not stupid, Carson. I know he's issued this 'hands-off' warning to everyone on base. So what? I don't care. He's just being an ass. I know what I want and I don't need him, or you, making decisions for me." She clenched her teeth and took a breath. Carson stood silent before her as the words sunk in. He realized she had a very valid point.

"Erika-"

"I like you, Carson. I'll be in the gym if you change your mind." He frowned as she left. He watched her for a moment and felt a stab of regret at his decision. He sighed and headed back to his office. He still had work to finish before he could call it a day. Maybe he could lose himself in his work.

But work provided no outlet for Carson. He could not focus on his research. He turned to his laptop and opened a report, but his fingers would not type. His mind kept wandering back to the words she said. He sipped at his tea and leaned back in the chair, giving up on writing any more reports. He let his thoughts roam, but it always came back to Captain Erika Sheppard. With a frustrated sigh, he dragged himself out of the chair. He realized he would not get any work done unless he confronted her. He could at least explain himself, his decision, so she would understand.

His feet slowly took him to the gym as he organized his thoughts. He prepared his speech as he walked. He reorganized it several times on the way, wanting it to sound just right. But everything he thought of sounded corny, stupid, and bloody shallow. He felt nervous as he neared the gym.

He heard music as he turned the corner.

The door to the gym was open. Carson stuck his head in and found Erika standing barefoot on her tiptoes on the wood floors. There was a small radio in the corner blaring some techno where the only lines seemed to be "smack my bitch up." She suddenly exploded into motion. Her arms circled over her head, in front of her chest, while her feet pranced and jumped. She spun and caught him standing at the door. She paused for a second, her eyes locked on him, but she moved again so quickly Carson could not tell what she was thinking. With a small sigh, he fully entered the room and watched her dance.

She was the most graceful thing he ever saw and he felt his stomach tie in knots.

She spun once, twice until her back was to him. She rolled her shoulders, threw her arms around and arched her back. She moved her feet in an elegant pattern as her eyes locked with Carson's. She trailed a hand down her chest as her other arm moved up her side. She broke his gaze and continued moving for several beats before she dropped to her knees. Carson was not sure how, but in one smooth move Erika was facing him. She was raised on one hand with her hips pushed up, one leg bent at the knee, the other sliding toward him slowly. She dropped her hand down between her legs, the entire time her eyes never leaving his.

With that one movement, Carson lost his carefully prepared speech.

She snapped her legs together as she snapped her head away. In the next move she was on her stomach than her feet. Her next movements were slower, more planned out. She stretched her hands above her head, out in front of her, to her toes. Carson silently winced as she dropped into the splits. When she did not look at him again, Carson took a step toward her. She glanced at him as he turned off her music.

"I've never heard anything so awful," he joked with a little smirk. She just lifted her chin in reply as she twisted her hips.

"I'm sorry, lass."

"Yeah? Which part are you sorry about?" She pulled her legs together and laid flat against them. Carson dropped down to crouch next to her and took her chin in his hand. He forced her to look at him. He felt her tremble and could see the uncertainty in her honey eyes. Without a second of hesitation, Carson lowered his lips to hers.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked when he finally broke their kiss. She laughed weakly and pulled her knees to her chest. She forcefully tugged the tie out of her hair and ran a hand through her chestnut locks. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Yes," she replied. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her smile. Carson took it into his and trailed light kisses over her palm. He grinned at her before he dropped his lips to hers again. She lightly pushed him away and held him back with a hand on his chest.

"You know, you never answered my question," she commented lightly. He chuckled and pulled her into a rough embrace.

"For being such an arse."

She kissed his check and returned his embrace. "In that case, you're forgiven." She kissed him lightly then was out of his arms with a twist of her body. She leapt to her feet and looked down at him. Carson just shook his head as he stood more slowly.

"I need a shower and some food, not necessarily in that order," she commented lightly as she stuffed her radio, a pair of fighting sticks, and a towel in a gym bag. Carson took the bag from her as they headed out of the gym together.

"Oh, I would say that's a good order," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, but Carson just laughed at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War of 1812: Brief history lesson. The War of 1812 was fought between the British and the new U.S, over shipping rights. In August of 1814, the Brits living in Canada (Canada was still part of the U.K.) came across the border, matched to Washington D.C. and burned it to the ground (including, but not limited to, the White House, the Library of Congress, and Navy Yard). At the end of the conflict, both sides claimed victory.

# Don't take offense, any of you readers from Canada. I'm only kidding. Everyone I know from Canada is pretty cool, and none of them talk like that. But it's still fun to make fun of. I mean, come on, how fun is it to make fun of John Wayne's accent. I even make fun of it and I'm from the Southwest U.S. So please, no flames about the Canadian jokes. It's all in good fun.


	6. Expected Problems

Ancient History  
Chapter Six: Expected Problems   
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------------------------

This chapter is a little longer than I like, but once I started writting, I couldn't stop. :) And I'm sorry about where I had to cut it off, but if I kept writting, this chapter would be way tooooo long. Anywho, enjoy!

**Simple Hope**: Sorry your computer isn't working. And all the mysteries of John Sheppard shall be revealed next chapter.  
**Soccor-Bitch**: Thanks for the review.

Side note: Ch.7 will most likely be updated next Monday or Tuesday instead of Sunday (I work in retail during the busiests shopping day of the year. Why oh why? ;) ). Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone from America. And everyone else...have a good Thursday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika stood next to John in front of Elizabeth's desk. She glared at her cousin and superior officer as he yakked on to Elizabeth.

"She can't go through that gate, Elizabeth," he practically yelled at the leader. She stood and leaned across the desk at him.

"And why not, Colonel?"

"She's...not qualified," he answered lamely as he wrung his hands together.

"What?" Erika exclaimed.

"Have you even read her file, Colonel?" Elizabeth demanded. John scowled at her. Erika stood silently brooding. She wanted to scream at him, but decided it was not the best time. Everyone knew her relationship with John. And she did not want to undermine his authority in front of the Elizabeth and the crew on the command room floor.

"Well-" he started.

"I've been on over 300 missions in the last two years, Colonel," Erika said dangerously, her eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever seen combat?'

"You really have never read my file."

"Well."

"Yes, Colonel, I've seen combat. I've fought against Jaffa forces on a dozen or so planets. I've fought against locals on just as many planets. And then there was this incident with the natives of PX9-115." John raised an eyebrow. "Cannibals."

"I thought you worked in archeology," he mused.

"I do work in archeology," she answered. "And there are lots of risks when working on Earth, let alone alien planets."

"All the more reason for you not to go."

"Oh, for crying-out loud, John."

"Captain," Elizabeth reminded her quickly. Erika dug her nails into he palm of her hand, but quieted.

"The decision has already been made, Colonel," Elizabeth continued to John. "Captain Sheppard's mission is a go. I don't want to hear any more arguments, Colonel."

John glared at Elizabeth for a moment. Erika was sure he was going to say something more, but he turned violently and stormed out of the office. When he was gone, Erika sank into the chair. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to relieve the stress of the encounter.

"Captain." Erika opened her eyes to find Elizabeth staring at her. She sat up straighter and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Yes?'

"This is becoming a problem," Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly. "Any idea why John's so protective of you?"

Erika sighed. She knew Elizabeth already had a good idea why her cousin was protective. It was all in the tone, the raised eyebrow, the arms crossed over her chest. Erika bit her thumbnail nervously.

"You'd have to ask John," she finally replied.

"I'm asking you."

"I'll talk to John about it."

"Talk to me about it, Erika."

"He fucking left when I was 13 and I never heard from him again!" Erika yelled as she jumped out of the chair.

"What happened, Erika? Why did he leave?" Elizabeth asked softly. Erika threw her hands up in exasperation and began pacing. She knew she looked like a caged animal; she felt like a caged animal. Elizabeth trapped her.

"I don't know," she admitted angrily.

"Tell me what happened between you two, Erika. I'm worried that this is going to interfere with your work. What happens when you come back through that 'Gate with an injury? I need to know what I'm dealing with here."

Erika felt defeated. She slumped back into the chair, her energy gone. "Fine. Fine," she said slowly as she gripped the arms of the chair. She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts.

"No. I'll talk to John when I get back. If it gets worst, I'll spill, but I can't do it now, Elizabeth. I've got a mission and I can't be thinking about the past." She rose quickly and left the office.

"Erika!" Elizabeth called from the doorway, but Erika ignored it. She briefly thought she might get fired for her actions. But then she chuckled to herself. What were they going to do her, send her packing back to Earth? Besides, her reason was valid. She needed to have a clear head on her shoulders when she went off world. She quickly went back to her quarters and packed, relieved that John did not dog her every step.

---- ----

John gripped the rail as he watched Erika disappear through the Stargate. His icy stare found Weir, but she was busy and did not look up. It would not make a difference. The decision was made and Erika was gone despite his best attempts to keep her out of danger.

"You can't protect her forever." John's shoulders dropped just a little, but he kept his gaze on the 'Gate. He hated hearing it spoken out loud.

"I know," he responded. Only then did he turn to Elizabeth. She was studying him and he suddenly felt self-conscious under her soft gaze.

"She'll be find, John." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He nodded and looked back at the 'Gate.

"I know." He did not see her leave, but he knew she did, leaving him to his thoughts. He sighed. There were things to do. He would not stand on the balcony waiting for her return. He was halfway across the control room when the vortex swirled and the Stargate came alive.

"Incoming wormhole. It's Sergeant Pines' code," someone yelled. John's heart stopped.

"Open the shield," Weir ordered. John turned in time to see three men pulling Erika through the vortex onto the command room floor.

"Erika," he yelled. He ran, almost fell, down the steps to skid to a stop by her side.

---- ----

Erika struggled against the three men as they dragged her, cursing them as she kicked. Her ankle throbbed, but she did not care. She was more concerned with getting free. Her captors suddenly released her and she plopped ungracefully to the floor.

"Beckett, we have an emergency in the 'gate room," she heard Elizabeth yell. John was suddenly by her side.

"Erika!" he yelled. She could hear the panic in his voice and fought down the urge to push him away.

"I'm fine. I'm fucking fine," she stopped, realizing she was in mixed company. It was not time to start an argument. "I'm okay, Colonel. Just my ankle."

"Who's injured?" Carson called over the radio. Elizabeth frowned.

"False alarm, Carson," she replied. She looked at Erika and the young captain could only guess what she was thinking.

"What happened, Captain?"

Erika struggled to her feet. She slapped away the helpful hands of her team and John. It took her a few seconds longer than it should have, but she stood on her own. A sharp pain shot up her right leg when she put pressure on it. She winced and put all her weight on her left leg.

"I tripped. In a gopher hole."

"They have gophers on that planet?" John asked. Erika's eye twitched but she ignored his comment.

"I twisted my ankle. Then these three decided that I needed to come back for medical treatment. They ignored my direct orders and restrained me before dragging me through the Stargate," she finished to Elizabeth. The leader's eyes widened in surprise.

"Explain yourselves," she demanded of the three men that stood before Erika.

"We had higher orders, Ma'am," Pines replied shortly. Elizabeth's eyes flickered to John.

"Captain, why don't you go to the infirmary and have that ankle checked out." It did not sound like a suggestion. Erika nodded. She slowly turned, trying not to put too much weight on her right ankle.

"Don't touch me," she barked when one of the soldiers attempted to help her. The offending hand was removed. But it was replaced by John's hand. Erika scowled.

"Colonel," Elizabeth said harshly. "Can I speak to you?"

"Now?"

"Now."

John sighed. There was no arguing with her when she used that tone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked Erika.

"Oh, peachy," she replied sarcastically. She shrugged off his hand and limped away. Each step caused an army of knives to stab at her ankle, but she breathed in deeply and tried to ignore the pain.

"Sir." Erika growled under her breath. She did not stop as the soldier ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again," she replied coolly. "Go see Doctor Beckett to make sure your nose isn't broken."

"Yes, Sir," he replied before he took off down the hall ahead of her. Erika could not tell if he was hurt by her words. She did not care. She was pissed and more than just her ankle was wounded. She mumbled to herself as she limped slowly toward the infirmary. She passed a few people as she walked but all offers of help were rudely brushed off. She knew she would regret it later, her ankle already felt like a grapefruit, but she had enough "help" for one day. She hoped Elizabeth was tearing into John.

Carson met her at the door to the infirmary. His hands were stuffed deep in his lab coat and he frowned at her.

"You should have at least radioed for crutches," he scowled. He put a hand on her back to steady her.

"I don't need help," Erika snapped.

"Oh, I bloody well think you do," Carson replied, his voice rising slightly. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. "Don't argue with me, Captain. You've done some damage to that leg and walking on it will only make it worst."

"Carson, I walked from the Command Room. I don't think ten more feet will kill me," she shouted. She took a defiant step forward and almost fell as her ankle gave out. Carson rushed forward and caught her.

"No more fuss from you, lass. I'm helping you whether..." his voice trialed off a their eyes met. Erika's heart beat faster as she lost herself in his gray-blue eyes. Her stomach tied itself in knots when he did not look away. He helped her rise, his eyes still locked with hers. She desperately wanted to close the small space between them to feel his lips against hers. But she held herself in check, remembering that the infirmary was a public place.

"Thanks," she managed to stammer out instead. He smiled and she almost melted.

"You're welcome." He held her gaze for a moment longer then jerked away. She heaved a sigh and was about to take an experimental step forward when Carson stopped her.

"Erika," he warned. She lifted her chin, determined to win, but the second he met her defiant gaze, her resolution dissolved.

"All right," she said as she hung her head in defeat. He thrust a pair of crutches at her and helped her maneuver to one of the beds. She sat and looked around nervously, never really comfortable in hospitals since her mother's death.

"If you're busy, I could take an ACE bandage back to my-"

"Here." He shoved an ice pack at her. "Take your shoe off and place that on the ankle. I'll be right back." Erika sulked but did as she was told. Her ankle felt numb by the time Carson returned with an ankle bandage. He pulled a stool over and gently removed the ice pack. He did a quick visual examination than looked up at her.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as he rotated her ankle so her foot was pointed straight. Erika pressed her lips together.

"A little."

He nodded and moved her foot so her toes pointed to the ceiling. A hiss escaped her lips as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he continued to rotate her ankle. Erika took a handful of the sheets in each fist and clenched her teeth, forcing herself to show no sign of pain. Carson raised a brow at her, but otherwise said nothing. He finally relented his torturous poking, although it took an actual cry of pain from Erika before he stopped.

"It's not broken," he announced. "Just a bad sprain. You'll need to stay off of it for while, which means crutched. And no off world missions for at least a week." He picked up the bandage and began to carefully wrap her ankle. Erika just stared at him, slack jaw, while the information sunk it.

"A week!" she exclaimed. "I can't be away from my sites for a week. Carson-"

"Those are my orders, lass. I would order bed rest as well, but I don't think you'll listen." He sighed and changed topics. "You gave those lads some fierce wounds. Sergeant Pines has two fractured ribs. What happened on that planet?"

"I tripped," Erika replied curtly.

"Oh, I got that much. What else happened?"

She was silent for a moment, remembering.

---- ----

_"Ow!" Erika yelled as she fell. "Fuck." She tried to put weight on her ankle and felt a sharp pain._

_"Fuck," she cursed again._

_"Are you okay, Sir?" Pierceman asked as he offered her a hand up._

_"Just a sprain, I think," Erika replied as he helped her to her feet. "Nothing an ACE bandage can't fix. Let's move out."_

_No one moved. The three men exchanged looks that made Erika a little nervous. She took a step forward, but winced when she put pressure on her wounded leg._

_"That wasn't a suggestion, guys," she reminded them as she limped to a large boulder. "That was an order." They stood their ground as they looked at her._

_"No, Sir," Pines suddenly responded. "Pierceman. Jones. Restrain Captain Sheppard." The two men looked at each other then moved toward Erika._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sergeant? Stand down."_

_"No, Sir," Jones replied quickly. Pierceman grabbed her by the shoulder. Erika whipped her head around and glared at the sergeant._

_"I order you to release me. I will defend myself," she said coldly. It was not a threat. The soldier loosened his grip and paused. He exchanged a glance with Pines before his grip tightened. Erika spun around and punched the man in the face. Jones grabbed her other arm as Pierceman let go to clutch his nose. Erika turned to Jones and slugged him across the jaw, although it was not as hard as it could have been with her off hand. She heard Pines swear as he ran over. She spun on her good leg and kicked with her bad, landing a solid blow to his chest._

_"Fuck," she cursed as pain shot through her foot. It was enough of a pause for Jones and Pierceman to each grab an arm and restrained her. She struggled against them, but they had a firm grip on her. Pines rubbed his chest as he sauntered over. Erika kicked out at him, but he was outside of her range._

_"It's for your own good, Captain," he said. Erika wanted to scream, but she clamped her mouth shut. She hated that line, that justification for violating her free will. Pines gave the order to move out. Pierceman and Jones helped Erika toward the Stargate. She fought against them, but they were stronger than her and she was at a disadvantage. She could not see Pines' face as they walked toward the Stargate, but she hoped he feared his for his future career in the military._

_---- ----_

Carson stopped wrapping her ankle halfway through her story. He looked at her, utter disbelief spread across his face. Erika nodded slowly.

"Well," he finally said, "I suppose that explains the wounds of those three lads."

A faint smiled tugged at Erika's lips. "Yeah. I got in four good shots."

"Four?"

"Yeah. I got in a cheap shot on Sergeant Pines. Kicked him in the balls," she replied smugly. She chuckled to herself as Carson winced. She felt no remorse for kicking Pines. He more than deserved it.

"How's she doing, Doc?" a voice asked as from behind her. Erika practically growled at the sound of John's voice.

"Fuck you, John," she hissed. Carson stood, closed the private curtain and resumed wrapping Erika's foot.

"Excuse me," John said, taken aback by her outburst.

"I didn't stutter. Where the hell do you get off ordering my men to go against my orders? I can't believe you would go behind my back like that."

"And it was a good thing I did. You could have been hurt," he raised his voice. Carson coughed. John turned to the doctor as if just realizing he was still there. "Can we have a moment?"

"He's fine where he is. He's fixing my ankle."

"Oh, I though you didn't need help," John shot back.

"Not from you," Erika yelled.

"All right," Carson said firmly as he rose. "I will not have the two of you screaming at each other in my infirmary. I have sick people here who need quiet. Colonel, you'll have to leave now."

"What?'

"Colonel," Carson said more fiercely. He glared at John until the colonel relented and stormed out. Erika made herself relax by breathing in deeply. She closed her eyes and tried to find her "happy place". Strong hands gripped her shoulders and skilled fingers worked away the tension. She leaned into his touch, a slight moan escaping her lips. She titled her head back and he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Erika frowned and cracked open an eye.

"That's it? That's all I get?" she whined. He smirked at her as he continued to rub little circles in her back. She whined again in protest when he suddenly stopped.

"You don't' have to stop."

"I need to finish wrapping your ankle. And then you are going to sit here with ice on it, lass," he replied, turning back into Doctor Beckett. He dropped on to the stool, shifting his attention back to her wounded foot. Erika watched as he carefully wrapped the strip of cloth around her foot. She smiled at the top of his head.

"You know, Doctor Beckett?' she asked seductively. She barely saw him raise his eyebrow. "You look pretty sexy in that lab coat."

He lifted his head from her foot and locked his gaze with her. "Oh, do I?"

She did not answer him. Instead she bent and brushed her lips to his. She pulled away, teasing him, when he began to kiss her in return. She smirked at him before lightly brushing her lips to his a second time. Before she could pull away again, Carson stood and deepened their kiss by embracing her. He pulled her close to him as she slipped her hands under his lab coat. She slowly parted her lips when the curtain was jerked open and someone coughed. The two jumped apart and spun to face Doctor Elizabeth Weir with a half bemused, half surprised smile dancing across her face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but we need to talk now, Captain," she said in a no-nonsense manner. Carson moved to leave, but Erika grabbed at his coat sleeve.

"Wait, Carson. I want you to hear this too." He nodded and sat on the bed next to her. She leaned against him. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around her. All the while, Elizabeth looked on with slight amusement.

"Alright, Elizabeth. You win. Sheppard History 101."


	7. Something a Little Different

And Now for Something Completely Different

Thanksgiving Turkey

By Ddoskocil

----------------------------------------------------------

A little random Thanksgiving story. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erika?'

"Yes, Carson?'

"What is this?"

"It's Thanksgiving. It's an important holiday. It celebrates a plentiful harvest and giving thanks for all the good fortune in the past year."

"I know that. Why do I have to dress like this?'

"It's an important symbol in America."

"A turkey?"

"It was served at the first Thanksgiving. It was one of the first domesticate animals in America. Ben Franklin wanted to name it the national bird of America."

"Why do I have to dress in a turkey costume, Erika?'

"Because John and Rodney won't do it."

"Erika?"

"Yes, Carson?"

"I **am not** going out there in a turkey costume."

"Oh, come on. It's all in good fun. I got John and Teyla to play the Indians and Elizabeth and Rodney to play the Pilgrims. You don't even have to act. Well, I guess you have to play dead."

"And what you playing?"

"I'm the director."

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant. Why don't you dress as a turkey and I'll be the director?"

"Carson."

"I refuse to do this."

----

"Carson, you were a wonderful turkey," Elizabeth gushed as the cast of the Thanksgiving play gathered on a balcony. Carson frowned as he lifted his cup to his mouth. He took a long gulp of the homemade brew.

"Yes, wonderful," Rodney chipped in.

"You did that whole dieing bit really well," John added. Erika came up to Carson and wrapped her arms around him.

"He was brilliant, stop poking fun, Rodney and John. Besides, you two were too chicken. Pun intended," she said as she came to his defense. Carson smiled at her, grateful for her comment. She yawned and untangled herself from him.

"Thanks, guys. You were all wonderful. I think I'm gonna turn in. Enjoy the present." She left the balcony. Carson waited half a heart beat before he announced his intention to turn in early. He received a few more kind words from Elizabeth and Teyla, and a few more teases from Rodney and John before he left. Erika was halfway down the corridor by the time he exited the balcony and he had to jog to catch up.

"I'm never doing anything like that for you again. Don't even think of asking me for Christmas," he commented when he was finally by her side. She looked up at him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I have a little costume for you."

"No."

"You're not the one who's going to be wearing it."

"Oh." Realization lit up in his eyes. "Ooh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the random Thanksgiving story. We will return to our regularly scheduled story next week. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. And those who don't celebrate: have a Happy Thursday. :)


	8. Sheppard History 101

Ancient History  
Chapter Seven: Sheppard History 101  
By Ddoskocil  
--------------------------------------------

The chapter you've been waiting for...I think. ;) The reason why John is so protective and why Erika is so upset with him. Enjoy!

This chapter is written in first person because it's a narration by Erika. The part in parenthesis is the conversation outside of Erika's story. Hope it's not too confusing. If it is, I have another version of this chapter that I'll post.

**Rojoca:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Hope this chapter sated your curiousity.  
**reyclou:** Yes, I thought the brig was a nice place too. Shows they really are cut from the same cloth.  
**Soccor-Bitch:** Thanks. Again:)   
**Sheppardster:** Yeah, sorry about the cliff-hanger. But at least it kept you interested! ;)  
**waangel:** Glad you like it. And I plan to keep going. ;)  
**Simple Hope:** I'm so glad someone like the Thanksgiving Story. Carson in a turkey outfit just struck me as funny. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sat in my father's lap as people moved around us. I could feel my father's wet check as he hugged me close. A parade of people walked past us, their faces red with grief, a grief I did not truly understand at 4 years old. Next to me, my older brother Davy screamed and cried while my Aunt Ruth held him._

_"So sad. She'll never know her mother," someone whispered._

_"Daddy?" I asked in a soft whisper as the person walked past us. "Why do people keep saying that? Where's Mommy?" My father hugged me fiercely and picked me up. He took me to my room and helped me change out of the uncomfortable dress. When I was in my pajamas he sat me on my new "big-girl" bed and knelt in front of me._

_"Baby. Erika. Remember how Mommy was really sick?" I nodded slowly. The wires sticking out of my mother always scared me. My father took my hands in his._

_"She was very sick, Sweetheart. The doctors tried to make her well, but she was too sick. She," tears welled in his eyes, "died, Erika. Mommy's not coming back." He wiped a fat teardrop off my check before he embraced me._

("Hey, I don't want to see pity in those eyes," she commented lightly. She felt Carson's arms tighten around her. She rubbed at his hand, comforted by his presence.

"Erika," Elizabeth said lightly.

"Stop, Elizabeth. It was more than twenty years ago. I dealt with this long ago. Besides, my brother took it much harder than I did.")

_"I hate her. IhateherIhateherIhateher!" Davy yelled as he flailed against Aunt Ruth. "I'll kill her!"_

_I sat in the corner, my knees pulled tightly against my chest. My face was red and my checks stained with tears. I rocked, my back hitting the wall as I cried. I did not understand it; did not understand why my brother hated me so much. In the days since the move, he only got worst._

_The kitchen door slammed open and a young teen stomped into the room._

_"What the hell?"_

_"John! Watch your language," Aunt Ruth yelled as she restrained Davy. John glared at his mother before he turned to me. He knelt next to me._

_"Come on, Kido," he said quietly. I smiled up at him through the tears. I held my arms out to him and practically leapt into his arms when he mimicked the gesture. I wrapped my small arms around his neck as he lifted me._

_"We'll be outside," he called over his shoulder as he carried me out the front door with him._

_"John?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why is Davy mean to me?"_

_He sighed. "Hey, do you know how to ride a bike?" I shook my head. "No," John replied in shock. "Well, let's fix that."_

_I wriggled in his arms until he put me down. "A bicycle!" I exclaimed. I hugged him around the waist before I ran to the present. I giggled excitedly then looked back at my cousin._

_"All right," he said with a small smile. He walked over to me and placed me on the bike._

("He taught you to ride a bike?" Carson asked.

"He taught me a lot of stuff. I was left alone a lot when I was growing up. Dad was a work-a-holic. Davy hated me. Aunt Ruth spent most of her time with Davy. John was the only one who cared," Erika quickly explained.)

_I sat in the office at school. I hugged my knees to my chest as I watched the secretary type at her computer. I sighed lightly and glanced at the clock again. It was only the first week in the second grade and it was not going well._

_A bully stole my favorite pencil, my teacher yelled at me for trying to take it back, and Davy screamed bloody murder at me whenever I tried to get into Aunt Ruth's car. Now I was waiting for Aunt Ruth to come back to pick me up._

_I glanced back at the clock. John taught me how to tell time before I entered first grade. My teacher in first grade has thought I was smart because I already knew things like that, things John had taught me. I hoped my second grade teacher would recognize my intelligence soon._

_The door banged open and I snapped to look. John walked through the door and hurried toward me. I smiled brightly at my cousin and jumped off the chair to run toward him._

_"Hey, Kido, sorry I took so long," he commented lightly as he scoped me up. "Ready to go home?" He grabbed my My Little Pony® backpack off the chair when the secretary stopped us._

_"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked as she looked John over. I crinkled my nose._

_"She's smells like cabbage," I whispered to John. He smiled._

_"I'm John Sheppard. I'm Erika's cousin. I'm sure my mother, Ruth Sheppard, called to say I was picking her up today."_

_The woman frowned. She moved to her desk and shuffled through a few pieces of paper. She found one and frowned over it. "John Sheppard?" she repeated with a whine. John just nodded at her. I giggled but stopped when John gave me a stern look. I bit my lip and tried to keep from laughing at the cabbage lady._

_"I don't see a John Sheppard listed on her contact sheet," she said as she looked it over. "Oh, here it is. Fine."_

_"Thank you," John commented sarcastically. He flung my backpack over his shoulder as he carried me out. "Have any homework?" he asked as we made our way to his beat up old car._

_"Some boring math," I replied with a sulk. John laughed. He settled me in the back of his car and went to the driver's seat. With a flick of his wrist, the car started and the radio blasted. He turned it down and looked at me in the rearview mirror._

_"Since you only have 'boring math' why don't we go play?" he asked as he backed the car out._

_"Yay!" I cried out._

_"And then I'll take you to dance."_

_"I thought my dad was gonna take me."_

_"He had to work late, Kido. But I'm going to take you and pick you up, okay?" I sighed, not surprised by his statement. "Hey, want to get McDonalds?"_

_"Okay."_

("Sounds like you two were close," Elizabeth commented. "What happened?"

"Yes, what happened? That's the ultimate question, isn't it?" Erika leaned her head back against Carson's shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with his as he kissed her check.)

_I cried as I watched him pack. He glared at me for a second, but his glare softened as I violently wiped the tears away. He motioned for me to sit on his bed next to the duffle bag. I nodded and slowly obeyed._

_"Why do you have to go?' I asked as I sat._

_"We've been over this," he replied with a sigh. "I have orders."_

_"I know," I whispered. He stopped packing and looked at me. I could see the realization dawn in his eyes. He sat down next to me and ran a hand through his messy hair._

_"Look, Kido, I don't want to go, but it's my job."_

_I nodded, not fully trusting myself to speak._

_"I'll write. I'll come home on leave. There's not much else I can do, Erika," he explained. I looked down at my hands as I tried not to cry again._

_"I know," I repeated. He pulled me into a rough embrace._

_"It'll be okay, Kido." I was not completely convinced, but I nodded anyway. He gently pushed me away and continued to pack. "You gonna take me to the airport?"_

_"Yeah." _

---- ----

"That was the last time I saw him until two weeks," Erika finished her story. Elizabeth looked at her, stunned. She could feel Carson holding his breath. It was a lot of personal information about her past with her cousin, but she hoped it would help explain his attitude toward her. Erika could only guess what his reaction to seeing her in the brig on the Daedalus must have been. She was almost fourteen when he left; she had grown up a lot.

"So he helped take of you when you were wee?" Carson asked. Erika shook her head.

"He didn't just help take care of you, he did take care of you," Elizabeth corrected. "That explains a lot. Thank you Erika."

"Yeah," Erika replied softly. Elizabeth took a look of the wrapped ankle.

"How's your leg?" she asked. Carson gently untangled himself from Erika and stood. He shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets as he turned back into her doctor.

"Nothing serious, luckily. She should stay off of it for a while. And I recommend no off world actively for at least a week. But after that, she should be back on her feet, no pun intended," he ended with a bright smile. Erika rolled her eyes.

"I bet."

"What about Pines, Jones, and Pierceman?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no worse for ware, although I don't think they'll be pulling a stunt like that again for some time."

Elizabeth nodded and patted Carson the arm. "Thanks, Carson. And I'll speak to John again, Erika. For now, get some rest." Then she left.

Carson turned to Erika, his hands still in his pockets. He watched her for a moment before he sat in front of her on the bed. He made a show out of checking her ankle again before he replaced the icepack and raised his blue-gray eyes to hers once more.

"There's more to it than just that, isn't there?" he accused. Erika sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"A bit."

"And?"

"I got picked on a lot when I was growing up. I had a hard time making friends. I acted out, and what girl won't have. I lost my mother before I ever got a chance to know her. And to top it all off, my brother wanted to kill me. John was the one solid in my life; he was the one thing I could count on. He protected me from everyone and everything bad in my life.

"And then he just left."

Carson did not say anything. He just placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was enough for Erika.


	9. Fillers and Flying Lessons

Ancient History  
Chapter Eight: Fillers and Flying Lessons  
By Ddoskocil   
-----------------------------------------------------

The name of the chapter says it all. Enjoy.

**Vecturist:** Glad you're enjoying it. And yes, there is more. :)  
**Khyrra:** Thanks. The Thanksgiving story was my attent at humor, so I'm glad it worked. And we'll get to why Davy hates Erika later. There's more to that relationship than meets the eye. ;)   
**Soccor-Bitch:** Thanks again for the review.  
**Rojoca:** Sheppard doesn't need an excuse. He's Sheppard. But there will be something else to that later. And I promise there will be more Carson/Erika action. Thanks for the review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson stood at her office door, just watching her. It had become a daily ritual while she was grounded to the base. He came by, usually with the excuse that he was just making sure she was staying off her leg. She was a Sheppard after all, and his experience with the Sheppards was that they hated being told to take it easy when there was work to be done. So he stopped by, just to make sure. And they usually talked for a while after her check-up.

He was sure her staff knew they were seeing each other. As soon as he was noticed in her office, they would file out. But today, remarkably, there was only Erika, sitting at her desk looking through some papers. So Carson just watched her as she worked.

He was still slightly amazed at her blatant disregard for the dress code on Atlantis. The science staff wore blue, the military black, his staff white or yellow. But Erika cared little about that. Not that Carson complained. Today she was dressed in her favorite green tank and jeans, and she looked damn sexy in them. He smiled to himself and glanced around the room.

Her office was slightly larger than his and, if possible, even more cluttered. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. Her walls were covered with maps of various sites her teams were working on. Under the maps was a long table with a variety of artifacts neatly aligned. There was a TV on a small table in the corner with several folding chairs stacked against the wall near it. Her desk was shoved in the opposite corner, and it too was littered with books and papers.

He drew his attention back to Erika when he heard her sigh. She picked up a photograph and studied it before she turned to the book next to her. Carson smiled when she mumbled under her breath and jotted something down. While she was not as bad as Rodney, she rarely let others translate most of the Ancient writings found in Atlantis or off world.

Carson crossed the room to her in a few steps. He lightly rested his hands on her shoulders and felt her relax under his touch. He rubbed her shoulders gently and felt more than heard her sigh.

"Hey," she said as she titled her head back. He smiled as he lowered his lips to hers and was rewarded with a long, passionate kiss. He heard her catch her breath when they finally broke apart.

"Hello," he responded to her greeting. She smiled at him before she turned back to her work.

"Just you today?" he asked as he moved around her to perch on the edge of the desk. She raised an eye from her paper.

"Yes. I've sent all the kids to school so I could work in peaceful quiet. Ah!" She wrote something down on her pad, but Carson could not read it. She seemed to pick up on his confusion.

"It's Latin. Ancient translates to Latin much easier than to English," she quickly explained. Carson just nodded. He did not understand the translating process any more than she understood how to splice a gene into DNA.

"So how did everything go off-world?" she asked as she turned back to the pictures. Carson just frowned and sighed.

"The surgery went fine, although that ape of a man wouldn't even take a local anesthetic. But it's Ford I'm worried about." Erika looked up at him and placed a hand on his leg. "He took Rodney as hostage and won't even listen to Sheppard. He said Ford jumped into a Wraith beam. It just doesn't make any sense."

"It's okay, Carson. We'll find him," she commented.

"I hope so, lass."

Erika swiveled in her chair as she dropped her papers to her desk. She uncrossed her legs and gracefully rose to her feet. Carson frowned when she put all of her weight on her wounded ankle. She caught his frown.

"It's fine, Carson. I can even do this:" She stood on her toes then lifted to her left foot and trailed it against her right calf. Carson winced as he watched. It was only a week since her episode off world and he still was not convinced that her ankle was fully healed.

"Lass," he warned. "Please don't."

She smiled at him but dropped down from her toes. She draped her arms around his neck and danced her body closer to his. Carson could only shake his head at her, a faint smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. As he wrapped his arms around her waist he realized something.

Carson was not sure when it happened, or really how it happened. It just happened. At first, it had been a physical attraction. She was beautiful and graceful and incredibly sexy. And then they started to have conversations and he discovered she was witty, charming, and very smart. He was often baffled by how much she knew about the Ancients. He loved just chatting with her, just being with her. The realization struck him like lightening: he loved her.

"Carson?" she asked, a hint of worry at the edge of her voice. Carson smiled widely at her. She returned it with her own smile, but he sensed there was a bit of hesitation behind it. He chuckled softly and pulled her closer. A faint squeak escaped from her as he did.

Carson took full advantage of her parted lips. He dropped his lips to hers and brushed his tongue into her mouth. She responded by running her hands through his hair. She wrestled with his tongue in her mouth causing both of them to moan slightly.

"Erika are you-oh God I didn't see anything," Rodney yelled as he entered the room. He threw his arms over his eyes as he turned away. Carson and Erika jumped apart at Rodney's outburst. Erika chuckled at the scientist stance: his hands over his eyes, his back to them, mumbling to himself. Carson joined in her mirth as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. She settled her back against his chest and stroked at his fingers.

"What the hell is going on?" Rodney demanded. "Can I look now?"

"Yes, Rodney, you can look," Carson replied. Rodney turned. He looked at the two and Carson could see the wheels turning and girding as the scientist figured it out. Carson just shook his head. His friend was never any good at figuring out people. Ancient technology, yes, people, no.

"What's with this?" he asked, gesturing vaguely at Carson and Erika. "I mean, when did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. What can we do for you, Rodney?" Carson replied. Erika kissed his check and disentangled herself from him.

"I have a flying lesson with John and Rodney. Rodney just came to collect me. Want to come?"

"No. I'm really not good with things like that."

"He's really not," Rodney added. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, thank you, Rodney," Carson replied with a glare and a sigh. He turned back to Erika. "You go ahead, lass. Have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "Bye." She kissed him again before she dashed out of her office. Carson watched her go. He noticed Rodney still standing near the door.

"Yes, Rodney?"

"Do you know what you're doing, Carson? She's Sheppard's cousin. I mean, he sounded pretty serious when he said she was off limits. Aren't you just a little worried about what he might do to you?"

Carson sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No, not really."

"Rodney, are you coming?" Erika called.

"Yes, I'm coming." He turned back to Carson. "I just hope you know what you're doing?"

"I do, Rodney."

"Rodney! Flying lesson. Move your ass."

"Impatient, isn't she."

"Oh, you've noticed that, have you?"

"How do you put up with it?"

"Somehow I've built up a tolerance."

"Ha." Carson saw realization dawn on Rodney's face. "Oh, har har, Carson."

"Rodney!"

"All right," Rodney called over his shoulder. "Wish me luck, Carson. I'll be stuck in a very small space with both Sheppards."

"Good luck."

---- ----

"Have I even mentioned that we got stuck in a Stargate in one of these?" Rodney yelled from the back seat of the Puddlejumper. Erika smiled wickedly as the Jumper neared the Stargate

"I've read the reports."

"You have?" John asked next to her. "Ease up on the throttle."

"I know what I'm doing. And yes. Daniel volunteered me to go through all the data you guys sent. And I did."

"You're not flying in a straight line," John commented.

"Yes I am."

"You read the whole thing?" Rodney asked. A screen popped up in front of the pilot's chair. It showed her path, a perfectly straight line along the flight path. Erika turned smugly to John.

"Yes, Rodney. Well, I read most of it, anyway. I went through all the personal messages as well. Did you know some moron shot Zelenka in front of a naquida generator? Had to edit that out, as well as a few comments he made."

"Erika, you're coming in too fast," John interrupted.

'I can't fly with you breathing down my neck, John," she commented as she looked up at her cousin. She pushed a button and the engine pods retracted. The Jumper slid smoothly through the 'Gate and came to a stop in the control room.

"I thought it was bad teaching Rodney how to fly this thing."

"But the difference is that I've flow before. Besides, this thing reads your mind. It knows what you're going to do before you do."

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. Still haven't been able to get a turkey sandwich, though."

"What? Never mind," Erika replied as she shook her head. She heard Rodney huff behind them.

"When did you learn how to fly?"

"She's in the Air Force, Colonel," Rodney interjected on Erika's behalf. Erika just smiled. She watched the bustle of the control room in the silence that followed before the Jumper lifted into the Jumper Bay.

"Did Jeanie get my message?" Rodney suddenly asked.

"We were able to find her, yes. Colonel Sumner's family as well." She saw John wince out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to say more, but with Rodney in the back, she felt it was not the time.

She had been furious when she found the message from John to Sumner's family. He recorded something for the Colonel, but nothing of his own. It had almost been a deciding factor in whether or not she would even go to Atlantis. In the end, she was happy enough with her decision. But that happiness had little to do with the man sitting beside her and more with the doctor she was about to meet for dinner. Erika admitted she loved her job in Atlantis. That alone would have made the trip worth everything, but Carson made it that much more. She was completely smitten with him, taken by him, head of heels falling in love with him.

John nudged her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts. Erika glanced at him before she gathered her pack.

"Thanks Rodney. Hope I didn't give you a heart attack," she commented lightly as she passed him.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," he responded sarcastically. Erika patted his shoulder before she strolled down the ramp. She slung her pack over her shoulder and began the short hike back to her quarters.

"Hey," John called just as she reached the top of the stairs. Erika stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked as he came up beside her. They took the stairs side by side.

"I have plans. Why?"

"I was just hoping we could hang out a little. Get caught up and all. What are you doing?"

"I'm walking."

"You're prancing."

"I do not prance."

"You are prancing," he insisted. "You are prancing down these stairs."

"I am a captain in the United States Air Force. I **do not** prance."

They hit the landing at the same time. Elizabeth looked up from a terminal and smiled at the two. She said something to the technician before she joined them.

"Everything go okay?" she asked.

"Surprisingly routine," John responded. "We've got another fine pilot here." He looked at Erika. She could actually see the admiration in his eyes and for a moment it shocked her. It was a look she had not seen in a long time.

"Glad to hear it," Elizabeth replied. "Can I see you for a moment, Colonel?"

"Of course, Elizabeth." He turned to Erika. "So, tonight?"

"I have plans already. Maybe tomorrow. I'm off for the rest of the night." She turned from them and headed down the stairs, intent on taking a hot shower before she met with Carson.

"You're prancing," John called from the railing.

"Am not," she called back, a smile on her face. In that moment, everything felt right and she could almost forget all the past shit with John. She smirked. Almost.

---- ----

"You two seem to be getting on well," Elizabeth commented as she led the way into her office. John just nodded as he watched Erika prance down the steps.

"She really does prance when she walks down the stairs," he observed. Elizabeth smiled at him as she gestured for him to take a seat. John complied.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright between the two of you." John crossed his arms over his chest as he repositioned himself in the chair. He sensed something was wrong.

"Yes," he answered cautiously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She leaned forward on her desk. "Just a week ago you ordered men under her command to disobey her orders."

"Only if she was injured," John said in his defense. "I was just worried about her."

"I know you were, John. I just need to know it won't happen again before I send her back out there."

"You're sending her back through the Stargate?"

"Not immediately. She's scheduled to go with Rodney to explore the city tomorrow. But I'm sure she's anxious to get back to her work as soon as possible. I need you to promise me you won't ever do something like that again," she commanded in a stern tone. John hated that tone. He felt his stomach tighten in a knot.

"Colonel."

"Alright. I promise it won't happen again," he finally caved in.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I will," John replied as if the idea was his own.

"Good."


	10. Realization

Ancient History  
Chapter Nine:Realization  
By Ddoskocil  
--------------------------

Comments at end of chapter this time.

**Vecturist:** Yes, poor Rodney. I have more up my sleeve for Doctor Rodney McKay, though. (as a matter of fact, in this chapter ;) ). As to John being protective...I think he'll work it out of his system. evil giggle.  
**Soccor-bitch:** Once agian, I find myself thanking you for your review. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John wandered down the halls, bored out of his skull. He was done with all of his paper work for once. He could be reading, but he was not in the mood. Teyla was busy on a trading mission so he could not spar. Dex was still in the infirmary and John was sure Carson would keep him there overnight.

That left only two people to bug, and one said she already had plans. John shrugged and headed towards Rodney's office.

"Hey, McKay," he called as he entered the office.

"Don't touch anything, Sheppard," Rodney yelled before John got two feet into the space. John held his hands up defensively.

"Um, what's up, McKay?"

"I'm kind of busy, Sheppard. Can't you come back later?"

"We just found some new device," Zelenka explained as he poked his head up from behind a computer. "We are trying to figure it out, but the text with it is unreadable."

"Yes, yes. Some different language besides Ancient," Rodney added. "Anyway, don't touch it until we figure this out. I don't want my lab to explode because you activated something."

"Why didn't you call Erika? I'm sure she'd love to translate some new text," John asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

"Thank you, Colonel. Because we haven't already thought of that."

"Captain Sheppard is not answering her radio," Zelenka clarified.

"She told me she would look into it in the morning," Rodney added. "That was before she told me she was turning off her radio and to only bother her if a member of her team was bleeding and dieing."

"Oh. I wonder what she's up to?" John mused.

"She's with Carson." The room was suddenly very quiet.

"What?"

Zelenka pushed his glasses up on his nose as he stared at Rodney. The astrophysicist realized what he said and he looked up at John.

"You know, because she hurt her ankle and all," he tried to back peddle.

"Where are they?" John yelled. He was furious. He told Erika to stay away from guys. He told Carson to stay away from Erika. Zelenka and Rodney just looked at him.

"Where are they?" he asked again, a little softer this time. The scientists shared a look.

"I don't know."

"Rodney."

"I don't know," he yelled. "It wasn't my turn to watch her."

"Zelenka?"

"I do not know, either."

"I'll find them myself."

Zelenka turned to Rodney. "She's going to kill us."

---- ----

John barely paused at the door. He flung his hand over the blue crystal device and barged into the room. Erika and Carson looked up, the laughter they were sharing died on their lips. John looked at first Carson, than Erika.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Carson made to stand, but Erika stopped him with a hand on his arm. She wiped her mouth before she addressed him.

"It's called a date, John. And it's none of your business," she said softly, but John could hear the anger behind her words.

"I asked you to stay away from her, Carson," John said instead of replying to his cousin.

"Now see here, Colonel-"

"This had nothing to do with you, John," Erika interrupted with a shout. She glared at him. John returned it.

"Yes it does," he commented slowly. She stood violently and for a moment John though she might throw something at him. He thought Carson felt it two because the doctor stood and put a hand on her arm.

"Erika, love," he said calmly. John clenched his teeth. Erika looked at Carson and smiled. John had not seen his cousin smile so brightly is a long time. He felt a twinge of something and began to wonder if maybe he made a mistake.

"Leave, John," she said while still looking at Carson. When he did not reply she broke her gaze from Carson and looked at him.

"No," John replied.

"Fine." Erika kissed Carson a little too long for John's liking. He coughed. Either she did not hear or she did not care. John suspected the latter.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Carson."

"Oh, I understand, love."

They kissed a second time.

"Goodnight."

Erika pushed past John and stomped out of the room. John watched her for a second. When he turned back to the room he came face to face with Carson. He had never seen the Scot so angry before. He took a few quick steps back.

"Well, I hope you're happy now, Colonel. A perfectly good evening ruined. Thank you," he spat out.

"I asked you to stay away from her," John reminded the doctor.

"Aye, well, it's not about what you want. Or even what I want. It's about what Erika wants. Good evening, Sheppard." The door snapped shut in John's face. John stared at it for a few seconds before he turned to go after Erika. He caught up with her a few moments later as she turned down a hall leading to the gym.

"This isn't the way to your quarters," he announced.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Or maybe it should be Colonel Obvious," she commented coldly. He ignored her commented.

"Why are you going to the gym?"

"Because I'm too pissed to sleep. I need to work off some steam before I go to bed."

"Whose bed?" John knew it was the wrong thing to say the instant it left his mouth. Erika spun so quickly she almost hit him.

"What? I don't see how that's any of your business," she yelled.

"Well, I am the head of the military. I have to know these things," John tried to play it off. It sounded lame even to him.

"Oh, if that's the case, where's Major Lorne sleeping tonight? Or Teyla? Or Elizabeth for that matter?"

"Okay, I get the point, Erika."

"Great," she shouted. She turned on her heels and entered the gym. John was only a step behind her. He watched as she stalked around the room and was surprised when she picked up a set of fighting sticks.

"Let's go!"

"What? I'm not going to fight you, Erika."

She responded by twirling one of the sticks before striking out at his hand. John pulled back instinctively but she still managed to land a blow.

"That hurt," he complained as he looked at his red knuckles.

"Good. Let's go."

"Erika."

She whacked him in the thigh.

"Fine."

John grabbed a second set of sticks. The second he was armed, Erika came after him. John was shocked by her speed and skill. She managed two solid hits before John got his stick up to block the third attack. She followed with a thrust toward his chest, but John was able to block the blow before he delivered on of his own toward her legs. She spun and blocked down. In the same move, her other stick was up headed to his head. John was barely able to get his second stick up to block. She smirked at him between the fighting sticks. It almost drove John over the edge. He growled as he launched a furious attack at his cousin. He swung on stick at her midsection while his other went to her knee. He heard the their sticks thwack together as she blocked, but it hardly registered as he continued into his next move: a blow to her head. She ducked, but John was able to push her back. She fell, but quickly rolled to her feet before John could take advantage of her position.

Erika was quicker and landed more hits than her cousin, but John was stronger. When he hit her, it counted. They fought until they were covered in sweat and panting heavily. And they still continued to fight even though both were bruised and sore.

That was when John made his mistake.

Erika spun, her sticks crossed in front of her thighs. John took advantage of her position and swung high to her head. He knew it was a mistake two seconds into the move, but he could not take it back. Erika dropped to a crouch and swept his legs out from under him. He tumbled to his back, the wind knocked out of him. He heard her kick away his sticks. Suddenly there was pressure on his neck.

"Yield."

John looked up at her, but all his strength to protest melted when he saw her red eyes and tear streaked face. "All right."

The weight was lifted from his throat as Erika collapsed to the ground next to him. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"God damn it, John. Why are you doing this? Why do you even care?"

"Erika," he said softly, not really sure what she meant. "You're my baby cousin. I care about you." He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder, but she roughly shrugged it off.

"You just fucking left. You left and I never saw you again," she screamed as she looked at him. It suddenly hit John like a semi-truck carrying a load of bricks. He had hoped his decision not to write would help her move on. He fully expected to die in Afghanistan and he never wanted to put Erika through that. His plan backfired horribly. He felt terrible. He ended up putting her through worst.

"Erika." He could not think of anything else to say. "I just thought I was doing what was best." It was a poor excuse.

"What was best? Do you have any idea what that was like? Of course not, how could you? I almost died, John, and you weren't even there. My own brother stabbed me in the back, literally. I was dead for two minutes!"

"But your dad-"

"My dad! Yes, let's talk about that, for a second. He wasn't even there, John. He didn't find out about it until the next day! He didn't even care enough about me to answer his phone when the hospital called. Know how he found out? The police told him that Davy was in jail. Isn't that fucking great! Then he didn't even come visit me. I was all alone for days after it happened. I was fucking 14, John, and I had to go through that alone. And you, the one person I could count one, the one person who was supposed to give a damn. You didn't even care enough to come home. I didn't even get a fucking 'get well soon' card." She choked on her tears. "You didn't even..."

John pulled her into a rough embrace. "I'm sorry, Kido. I'm so sorry." He was not sure what he was sorry about. Maybe it was her being stabbed by that little asshole brother of hers. Or her having to go through it alone. Or maybe he was sorry he ever left her in the first place. He pulled her tighter, wishing he could make all the pain go away. She winced.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled away and took her by the shoulders. "You're bleeding."

She touched her forehead and pulled her hand away, examining the blood. She seemed confused for a moment as she touched the bloody spot on her head again.

"Oh, you're elbow," she finally realized. She looked at him for a moment.

"How's your lip?"

"Sore."

She suddenly started to chuckle. John looked at her as if she were crazy. She only laughed harder.

"Look at us. We had to beat the shit out of each other before we could sit down and talk. Oh, it hurts," she said as she doubled over. John slowly stood, his muscles protesting as he rose. He held his hand out to her. She took it and rose with a little groan. She placed a hand on her back and stretched. John just looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since she arrived in Atlantis.

"You're not a little girl any more."

"Glad you finally noticed."

"This is going to take some getting used to. Shit, you were 13 when I left. You've grown up a lot." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'll try to give you more space, keep out of your way and all."

"And stop harassing my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, that is what Carson is. And I'll let you in on a little secret: he's not the first boyfriend I've ever had. I've actually had about-"

"Stop. Too much. But, yeah, I'll stay away."

There was silence for a moment as they looked at each other. "You don't have to stay away completely." John smiled.

"Let's get to the infirmary and have Beckett patch us up. Think he'll be there?"

"He'll be there," she reassured him. "I'm gonna have a bruise on my arm for weeks. I bet my back looks like an eggplant. You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Well, neither did you. There is a welt on my thigh and I think I'm going to have a black eye tomorrow. Carson is not going to be happy with us." Erika put her hand on John's arm as they headed to the infirmary. They steadied each other as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?" John asked suddenly.

"Girl's got to be able to protect herself." He gave her a sidewise glare. Erika just chuckled

---- ----

"Did you have to beat each other bloody, lass?" Carson asked as he cleaned her wound. Erika glanced at John in another bed. He was laughed at something the nurse said. He turned slightly and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think we did, Carson," she replied.

"Oh that's wonderful. I hope you two have worked everything out."

Erika allowed a tiny grin to spread across her face as she watched John. "No, but it's a start."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These things always look longer in Word.

Anywho, story. So, I'm not really happy with the way the fight scene was written in this chapter, but I'm not really sure what I should have done to fix it. I'm not very good with action, so it was hard for me to write in the first place. I'm also not sure about the first part of the chapter with Rodney and Radek and John. I really just wanted a scene with Zelenka (he's a great character). But it seems a little off to me, but maybe that's just because I'm over analyzing. I'm just wondering about the flow of the chapter, I guess...

Oh, and this is **not** the last chapter. There will be a bit more. With more Carson/Erika scenes, more kissing scenes, maybe even a few Sheppard/Weir scenes if you're lucky. ;)


	11. Interlude

Ancient History  
Chapter Ten:Interlude  
By Ddoskocil  
-----------------------------------

This chapter is far shorter than I would have liked, but there was little else to add. Anywho, you get a Carson/Erika scene and a John/Elizabeth scene. Two for the price of one ain't bad. Next chapter should be longer. Sorry to leave this one the way it is, but...I guess you'll find out why in the next chapter.

**ViolinAngel:** Favorite, huh? Glad it got such high praise.   
**Simple Hope:** I'm glad it flowed well. I guess I'm my hardest critic. And Lady Luck is shining today. ;)  
**Vecturist:** It's a great way to work out frustration, especially if you're frustrated with your sib! There might be more about her past, but I'm not sure how to work it in just yet.  
**Soccor-Bitch:** Thanks. :)

As always, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm pierced through her brain. Erika groaned as she rolled over and smacked it. The room was quiet once more. Erika lay in bed for a moment longer, wishing she could go back to sleep. She grimaced at the memory of the tongue-lashing she had received from Rodney the day before, though, when she was twenty minutes late to the meeting. She blamed it all on Carson. She glanced at the man sleeping next to her before she heaved a sigh and sat up. She swung her legs out of bed and just sat there for moment, rubbing her palms over her eyes as she tried to wake up. She squeaked when strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back into bed.

Carson nuzzled the back of her neck as he pressed his body against hers. Erika practically purred as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She slowly turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Morning," she whispered against his mouth.

"Um. What time is it?" he asked as he rolled on to his back and pulled her even closer. She smiled and breathed in his scent. With a small content sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes again as he ran one hand over her arm and shoulder while he hand traced small patterns on her back.

"Five," she replied. "I have to get up." She tried to pull away, but Carson would not let go.

"It's too early," he said softly. His accent was thick and his words slurred, and Erika could tell he was already half asleep. She let him hold her for a while as she lightly ran her fingers over his chest. She could feel the lure of sleep as she lay with him and wished she could curl up with him for a few more hours. With regret, she slipped out of his warm embrace. He reached out and took her arm.

"Carson, I would love to but I can't. I've got to meet Rodney in a little while and it's too early to be yelled at again. We're doing a sweep of some of the new lab areas another team found the other day." She reached down and caressed his stubble cheek. She kissed him gently as she moved her hand through his hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you tonight."

"Um. Have fun with your Ancient bits," he commented as he rolled over. Erika smiled at his back as she slowly dressed. She really did not want to go tromping through the city with Rodney. With a heavy sigh, Erika opened the door and started her day.

---- ----

"Don't touch anything," Rodney commanded as they entered the Ancient lab. Erika looked around, her hands in her pockets. She turned back to the team.

"You heard, McKay. Don't touch anything unless we clear it first." She turned back and found Rodney in her face.

"I meant you, Erika. God only knows what you might activate. How is it that trouble finds you?" he asked her with a glare. Erika could hardly keep her laughter from spilling from her lips as she looked at him as she remembered the incident from the day before. Apparently Rodney remembered as well because he did not look amused. Finally Erika could not hold her laughter in check. It came bubbling from her in short, high pitched giggles that she tried to control, or at least cover, with her hands. Rodney, if possible, looked even less amused.

"Yes, that's right, mock me. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that stuff off me? And who knows what toxins it had? I'm going to have to Carson look over me again."

"I'm sorry," Erika tried to say as she collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Pink!" she managed to gasp. She saw Radek grin out of the corner of her eye before the other scientist went into a different part of the lab. Erika coughed and managed to control herself when she looked back at Rodney.

"No. Touching. Got it, Sheppard," he commanded. She shrugged and continued to look around the room. She stopped at a terminal and ran her hand over it. It hummed to life. Rodney flung around and glared at her.

"I said don't touch anything," he yelled.

"It's just a terminal, Rodney. Nothing is going to blow up. Or spew pink crap on you. Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" He walked over to her and looked at the information on the small screen. "What does that say? It doesn't even make sense."

"It's a dialect of Ancient."

"Are you sure?" She turned an icy stare at him. "Well?"

"How many dialects of Ancient have you ever seen?"

"I don't know. How many have you seen?"

"Several since arriving here. It seems most cultures that worship the Ancients have a high language and a common language. The high language is usually some dialect of Ancient-"

"Yes, isn't that fascinating. What does it say?" Rodney interrupted.

Erika continued as if he never spoke. "Although it's amazing that I can even recognize the high language as Ancient. It's been ten thousand years since the Ancients were here. Do you have any idea what language they were speaking on Earth ten thousand years ago?" She did not wait of his to answer. "Well, it's nothing we would recognize as a language. And only two thousand years ago, they were speaking Latin throughout most of Europe. It's amazing how languages evolve."

He gave her a blank look. "Well, isn't that great. What does it say?"

"It is great. And it's why I'm here." She turned her attention back to the terminal. "Well, this says 'memory' and I think this says 'transport,' or perhaps 'transfer.' I remember seeing writings similar to this in the notes Daniel sent with me. I'm going to need them if you want this translated," she explained as she tapped at the terminal.

"What did I say about touching?"

"Relax Rodney."

"McKay, Erika, you better take a look at this," Radek said as he poked his head around the corner. Rodney and Erika exchanged a glance before they followed the Czech. He led them to a smaller room off of the lab. There was a chamber in the middle with a terminal off to one side. Erika went to the chamber and looked it over.

"This is what I wanted you to see," Radek said as he pointed to the terminal. Rodney and Radek moved off to the terminal and hovered over the computer Radek had hooked up.

"This is the same dialect as in the lab," Erika whispered as circled it. She saw a word she had never seen before and lightly trained her finger over it. The chamber lit up. A tentacle of some kind dropped down out of the top and attacked to her neck. Erika screamed as it pulled her into the chamber. Then there was nothing.

---- ----

John stood in front of the chamber, frozen in place. He watched Erika, making sure her chest still moved up and down however slowly. It meant she was still alive. It meant there was still some hope of getting her out of there. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but Rodney strictly forbid anyone with the ATA gene from touching the device. And John agreed, no matter how much he hated it.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped up next to him. He did not look away from his cousin.

"No," he answered honestly. It had been hours since McKay stammered over the radio that something was wrong with Erika. John knew the Chief of Science was working on the problem, trying to free her, but he still did not want to leave. All the guilt about not being there when that little bastard tried to kill her stuck in his gut. He was determined to be there for her this time, prove to her that he still cared about her.

A warm hand slipped into his. John turned toward Elizabeth. She was not looking at him, her focus on his cousin in the chamber. John just smiled as he turned back to Erika. Elizabeth gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they stood side by side. He returned it, glad to have someone by his side. They stood for a long time in relative silence as Rodney and Radek argued in the background.


	12. Something a Little Different Part 2

And Now for Something Completely Different  
Christmas Special  
By Ddoskocil  
----------------------

So I felt so bad leaving everyone with a cliff hanger that I decided to write a little Christmas story full of cuteness. I guess you would have liked the next part of the regualar story, but...it's not done just yet. I promise it will up Saturday night or Sunday night. Anyway, enjoy this in the mean time. HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all!

BTW, this is a side story. It has nothing to do with the main story plot line. Erika is still nice and trapped in the chamber in the main story. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carson."

"Rodney."

"What the hell are you doing in my lab?"

"I just, um, thought you might have some Ancient bits you needed me to activate."

"Since when have you even volunteered to activate Ancient technology? What are you really doing?"

"I'm hiding."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Erika."

"What? You're hiding from your girlfriend? Are you crazy, Carson? You have a beautiful girlfriend and you're hiding from her?"

"Aye. She wants me to do some nutty Christmas play."

"Oh, that Grinch thing. Yes, I agreed to help her out with that."

"You did?"

"And why wouldn't I help her. Erika's a lovely young woman and she said she needed my genius with some of the technical aspect of her show. Plus, she wanted me to narrate and I figured-what?"

"She charmed you into it."

"She did not. What does she want you to do in this play anyway?"

There was a brief pause. "The dog."

"What?"

"The-"

"Yes, I heard what you said. I meant why?"

"Well, you'd have to ask her that, wouldn't you? Can't I just hide here for a while, Rodney?"

"Fine. Just, stay over there and try not to touch anything."

---- ----

Erika wandered the halls, growing more frustrated by the minute. She growled and clenched her fists as she turned the corner. She checked the infirmary, the mess, the sleeping quarters, and control room. All showed no signs of the one person she was looking for: Carson. She was quickly running out of places to look for him.

On a whim, she ducked her head in Rodney's lab. "You seen Carson?"

"Beckett?" Rodney stammered out as he looked up. Erika smiled. Jackpot.

"Unless you know another Carson, then yes. You know the man: dark hair, dreamy blue-gray eyes, heart stopping smile, melting Scottish accent. Seen him?" she asked with a lift of an eyebrow and a tilt of the head. Rodney visibly swallowed. Erika tried to control her grin as she waltzed into the lab and leaned against Rodney's worktable.

"No, I haven't seen Carson," Rodney quickly replied as he cast his eyes back to his laptop. "I'm busy, Erika. Go bother someone else."

"If you see him, let me know."

"Why would I be lying to you, Captain?"

"I didn't say you were, Rodney. You're being very snippy. He's here, isn't he? Carson!" Erika called out as she walked around the room. "I know you're here."

There was a bang, a muffled curse, and then some device lit up. The room was suddenly filled with a high-pitched screech. Erika covered her ears with her hands and bent over. It was incredibly painful. She did a quick glance around her and saw Rodney and Carson doing the same. With slow movements, Erika made her way to the device. She thought her head might explode when she lifted and hand from her ear toward the device. It turned off when she touched it.

"Carson."

"No Erika."

"I haven't asked you anything yet."

"Aye, but you will. And the answer is no."

"Carson."

"No."

"Carson.

"...No."

---- ----

"How does she always get her way?" Rodney mused as he watched John and Carson play out a scene on the makeshift stage. He decided John was enjoying his role as the Grinch a little too much. And Carson looked miserable in those dog-ears with fake antlers on top. Rodney chuckled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as she watched with him.

"Carson refused to do this. I mean, he wanted no part in it. And now here he is," Rodney gestured to the stage, "playing the part of 'Max the dog'. How did she do that?"

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "I'm on," she commented lightly before she entered the stage. Rodney frowned, but he followed her on stage to deliver his final lines.

---- ----

Erika sipped punch as people chatted around her. Carson stood by her side, his arms crossed over his chest. He was not speaking to her. Erika smiled into her cup.

"You did really good tonight."

"Oh don't go and coddle me, lass. I didn't even want to be out on that bloody stage. You forced me to do it."

"I didn't force you to do anything. Do you want to keep the ears?'

He turned around to glare at her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Erika reached up and caresses his check. "Thank you for doing that for me. And I promise, no more plays...until next year anyway."

"I will not be doing any more plays, Erika."

She just smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to our regularly scheduled story on Sunday. Happy Holidays.


	13. Thoughts of Her

Ancient History  
Chapter Eleven: Thoughts of Her   
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------------------------

So how to get her out of the chamber? Not the most action filled chapter, but it's got a lot of Carson in it. That's always a plus. :D

**ccgig:** Yep, still had to wait a week. Sorry. ;)  
**Vecturist:** Thanks you, and yes. Couldn't have ended that chapter any different.  
**Soccor-Bitch**: Thanks you times 2. Glad you liked the X-Mas story  
**asendeones:** Sorry for the confussion with the X-Mas special. Hope everything was cleared up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the status on Captain Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked as she glanced around the table. Carson felt her stare rest longest on him. He continued to stare at the legal pad in front of him. He could hardly focus on the words written on the yellow paper. He heard Elizabeth say his name. With much effort, he tried to push his feelings for the woman to the back of his mind as he opened the meeting.

"Her vitals are the same. Whatever that contraption is doing, it's keeping her body alive. Her ECG is normal and she's breathing on her own, but her EEG is flat."

"English, Carson," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Her heart is beating normally, her lungs are functioning normally, but there's no brain activity. It's as if," he paused and rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "She's completely brain dead. I don't understand it and frankly, I don't think I can do anything about it."

Carson could feel himself start to crack. There was moisture in his eyes and his mouth felt dry. His job was difficult enough when it was Rodney or John or Teyla or any of the other people in the city he could call friend. But he was talking about Erika. His Erika. It left him feeling completely helpless. He hated feeling helpless.

"One of Erika's - Captain Sheppard's - people was able to finish the translations on the terminal. We think it's some kind of memory device, something that stores people's memories," Rodney broke in, much to Carson's relief. "From what we can tell, it was meant to be some kind of teaching tool. It's really quite fascinating-"

"Rodney," John barked.

"Right. Getting to the point. For some reason it didn't just take select memories, it took everything. This device basically downloaded all of her memories, her mind, everything, in this machine. The problem is isolating her memories from the ones already in the device. Zelenka is working on it right now, but it's incredibly complicated. First we had to modify the-" the scientist rambled.

"Rodney, spare us the techno babble. Get. Her. Out," Carson snapped as he stood. The pure angst in his voice surprised even him.

"We're trying, Carson," Elizabeth replied. Carson collapsed back into his chair. He felt sick and suddenly very tired. He had not slept since Erika became trapped four days ago. He crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped back in the chair. He knew he needed rest, but he also knew he would not be getting any sleep until she was out.

"Whatever the plan is, Rodney, you have a go," Elizabeth commented. Rodney did not wait for another word. He got up and practically ran from the room, followed very closely by Sheppard. Carson sat for a moment longer, caught between relief that Rodney had a plan and terror that it would not work. He looked up when Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing, Carson?"

"Oh, I've been better," he replied. He even managed a small smile as he said it. He stood slowly.

"You should get some rest, Carson. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Carson nodded. "Aye, I know. I just don't think I'll be able to. Not until she's safe, anyway. I've never had to deal with anything like this, Elizabeth. Even if Rodney can get her out, I don't know if she'll recover. Who knows what that thing is doing to her?" Elizabeth nodded in understanding and left him there. Carson sighed as he dragged himself from the room. He knew he should follow Elizabeth's advice, but he needed to talk to Rodney first. He slowly, dreadfully, made his way back down to the lab his love was trapped in. Rodney was already working on something, although John was nowhere to be found. Carson ignored Rodney for a moment and stepped up to the chamber, careful not to touch anything. He watched her slow breathing before his eyes trailed up to her pale face. He needed to touch her, to know she was truly alive, even if brain dead, but he did not.

"Carson."

He tore his gaze away from Erika to find Radek at his side. He had not heard the Czech come in and was startled for a second before he collected himself. "I need to have a full medical team here before you two bring her out of that. I have no idear what might happen when she's disconnected from the life support." Rodney turned and looked at him, concern clearly etched on his friend's features.

"We'll get her out, Carson," he said with determination. "You should sleep. You look like hell." With that, Rodney turned and went back to his work. Carson watched him work for a moment; a little smirk touched his lips. He was sure the scientist had not slept either. But there was little Carson could do in the room, except stare at his love. He turned back to her, believing almost for an instant that she was asleep. The wires and tubes sticking out of her body ruined the illusion. He gazed at her a moment longer before he left.

Carson wandered the halls absently. He knew he needed to return to work. There were reports to type and two men from Major Lorne's team had come back with broken bones and infections. He stopped and looked around, surprised to see he was standing in front of Erika's door. He hesitated slightly, looking both ways down the hall before he touched the blue crystals and entered.

The room was exactly as she left it four days ago. One wall was lined with all her personal things: a small bookshelf crammed with textbooks, her framed diplomas, a pair of ballerina pointe shoes hanging from a thumbtack. Carson looked at those the longest. He never quite understood why she chose those as her personal item. He never saw her wear them. He was not even sure she ever took them off the wall, although he knew she still danced. A tiny grin took hold as he remembered watching her gracefully body for the first time as she exploded into motion. He could watch her dance for hours. He hoped he would get a chance to watch her again.

The thought left him weak in the knees. He sank to her bed and cradled his head in his hands. He took several deep breaths. Now was not the time to fall apart. He needed to stay focused, stay in control. He needed to keep himself busy while Rodney worked. He needed anything to keep his mind off of Erika. With a heavy sigh he went to his office.

But working in his office hardly did the trick. Every time he tried to type a report, his eyes were drawn to one of the two pictures that sat on his desk. The first was his parents. The most recent addition was one of Erika and himself, with her perched on his back, her arms around his neck. They were looking at each other, smiling. He loved to see her smile and would do anything just to be on the receiving end of one. He picked the picture up and studied her face. He lovingly brushed his fingertips over her image as fond memories of their time together flashed through his mind. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks at the thought of never being with her again.

There was a knock at his door. Carson hastily put the picture aside and wiped his eyes. He casually glanced at the clock. Another six hours had passed since his nightmare began. He pushed the thoughts away and began pecking at the keyboard as he called "come in" over his shoulder. He was surprised when John entered the cramped space.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. John was silent for a while as he looked around Carson's office. He spied the picture of Erika and picked it up. Carson tensed.

"You really care for Erika?" John asked. Carson sighed and turned away from his computer. He gently took the picture from John and looked at it again, taking his fill of her beauty before he spoke.

"Aye," he finally said, keeping his eyes on her image. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if Rodney can't get her out." The tears were threatening him again, but he did nothing to wipe them away. He looked up at Sheppard. "Aye, John, I truly care about her. I've never cared for a woman more than I care for Erika."

John was about to reply, but Rodney suddenly sounded over the radio. "John, Carson, I think I've got it. We need to do this now though, before it short-circuits," he said. Carson leapt from his chair.

"I'm on my way. Don't try anything until I've got a full medical team in there," he commanded into his radio. He ran from the office, shouting orders to his nurses and assistants. John was hot on their heals as the medical team raced down the corridors of Atlantis to the room where Erika was trapped. Carson vaguely noticed that Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ronan were already standing off to the side.

At Carson's nod, Rodney started the final procedures and powered up the machine. It whorled and flashed and suddenly Erika Sheppard collapsed to the floor. John and Carson raced to her. Carson looked her over with a glance, his heart plummeting. She was pale and cold. He quickly checked her pulse.

"She's not breathing and has no pulse," he yelled to his staff.

"Doctor, the defibrillator won't charge," one of the nurses yelled. Carson swore, trying not panic in front of everyone. He took a deep breath.

"Should I grab the backup?'

"No time," Carson responded. "Colonel, I need some room." John moved back as Carson started CPR. He opened her airway, and when she did not start breathing on her own, he dropped his mouth to hers. He breathed into her, willing her to come back to life, before pumping on her chest. He tried again, breathing his life into her, hoping she would come back to him. "Come on, Erika," he whispered as he pumped her chest. He lowered his mouth to hers a third time and breathed. Her body shook to life as she coughed, struggling to breath on her own. He rolled her on her side. She vomited twice. Carson touched his fingers against her throat, finding a weak pulse.

"Get the gurney over here. Start oxygen," he called as he cradled Erika in his arms. His assistants moved the gurney down and Carson placed his precious bundle on to it. He checked her pulse again as an oxygen mask was placed over her face.

"Is she all right?" John asked as he rushed up. Carson shook his head and rushed past the colonel as they raced to the infirmary. He barked orders at his nurses as they moved Erika on to one of the beds. He watched as one of the nurses started an IV, his fists clenched as he tried to keep his cool, reminding himself over and over that she was alive. He had no clue what kind of permanent damage the device did to her, but she was alive.

"Dr. Beckett." Kevin, his assistant called. Carson turned his head slowly. "Should we give her anything else? Dr. Beckett?" Carson shook his head, trying to concentrate.

"Set up a heart monitor. God, she's not breathing again. We need to intubate and put her on a ventilator." Carson quickly dawned gloves. A tube was dropped into his waiting hands and he set to work. With care he threaded it into her lungs. The second he moved out of the way, his assistant hooked the end of the tube to the ventilator. He saw her chest move up as the ventilator forced air in and out of her lungs.

"I'll want to take some x-rays and a CAT scan as well, so go see if you can find that device from Rodney." Kevin nodded and shooed the nurses from the bedside. He offered a sympathetic glance at Carson as he closed the curtain behind him. All of his exhaustion caught up with Carson at that moment. He collapsed into the chair next to the bed. He looked at the young woman lying on the bed next to him and listened to the stable beeping of the heart monitor and pumping of the ventilator. He leaned forward and ran a hand over her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He gathered her smaller hands in his and rested his head against the bed. Finally Carson slept.

John yanked the curtain aside. He was stopped in his tracks by the site of his cousin lying on the bed, looking very pale. The tube sticking out of her throat did nothing to ease the growing anxiety in his stomach. Neither did the wires attached to her chest and head. John took a step around the bed to find Carson slumped next to the Erika, fast asleep.

"He loves her, you know," Elizabeth commented as she came up behind him. John nodded slowly.

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

"You're not the only one, John. We're all worried about her." John followed her gaze to see Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, and a few people from Erika's team milling around the infirmary. He allowed a small smile to cross his face before he turned back to Erika and the sleeping Carson.

"Yeah." He sighed and pulled up a chair, determined not to leave until she was awake. "I'll let you guys know when she wakes up."


	14. Ancient Memories

Ancient History  
Chapter Twelve: Ancient Memories   
By Ddoskocil  
--------------------------------------------

Okay, so, finally, chapter 12. Sorry it took much longer than usual. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika felt like she was floating. Nothing felt real, except for the burning of her throat. She struggled to breath. Something pushed down on her. She heard vaguely familiar voices at the edge of her reality. She tried to listen, but she could not stay grounded. The darkness threatened to claim her again. She tried to fight it, tried to understand what the voices were saying. In the end, it was a fight she lost.

---- ----

"How's she doing, Doc?"

"She's finally breathing on her own."

"That's good. When do you think she'll wake up?"

"It's hard to tell. All of her vitals are normal and her CAT scan showed nothing unusual. By all accounts, she should be awake." He paused. "We should prepare ourselves for the fact that she may never wake up again."

The two men turned their attention back to the woman lying in the bed. Her color was back and her breathing was steady. Carson breathed a small sigh of relief, although he knew she was not out of the woods quite yet.

"Doc?"

"Colonel?"

"I'm sorry."

That took Carson back a bit. "For what?"

Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been kind of an ass lately about Erika and all. And, well, I'm sorry."

Carson did not know what to say in response. He just looked at Erika. "I think I understand it, Colonel. You were just looking out for the lass. But thank you for saying it."

They stood in silence. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Colonel', or even 'Sheppard'. You could call me 'John' Carson."

Carson put his hand on the other man's shoulder and nodded.

---- ----

She could feel the bed beneath her and the pile of blankets above her. She was warm, but her entire body ached. She experimentally flexed her fingers than wiggled her toes. Satisfied that everything seemed to be moving just fine, she turned to mind to the problem of where the hell she was. She tried to remember what happened.

Davy stabbed her? Erika slightly shook her head. That happened years ago. Davy could not get her where she was. Why was that? Where was she?

The hospital on the base? She dislocated her knee, badly. They were not going to let her finish basic training. They were going to kick her out. No, that did not sound right either. Erika was still in the Air Force, wasn't she? She vaguely remembered getting on a ship.

The Stargate! Yes, she was on Atlantis. Torran was waiting for her. Erika frowned. Who the heck was Torran? She could not remember anyone named Torran.

"Erika?" a voice called softly. Erika shifted toward the voice. It sounded like-

"I think she's waking up." Yes, it was John. What was John doing next to her? Erika creased her brow as she tried to remember. Atlantis. That was it. She was in Atlantis. She was the head of archaeology and languages, at least until Daniel arrived. She could clearly she John in her mind's eye now. She could clearly she her Atlantis, but there was something else too. She could see someone else in her mental picture of Atlantis.

Strong hands were holding her now. "Erika, love." Carson. She could picture him now, too, but there was still someone else. She could almost remember him. It tickled the back of her mind, driving her crazy because she had only a name.

"Erika, love, wake up." Carson again. He sounded sodesperate. Erika slowly opened her eyes. She squinted against the bright lights of the infirmary. They were quickly dimmed, although from Carson's expression, he had not been the one to dim them. His expression quickly changed when he looked back at Erika.

"Oh, God, Erika." He wrapped her in a fierce hug as he planted little kisses on her face and neck. She nuzzled his neck, breathed in his scent, and let the feeling of being in his arms wash over her. She held on to him as tight as she could, using him as an anchor. Everything was disoriented.

"What-" Her throat was on fire. Carson released her, much to her dismay, to grab a cup. Gently, he placed an ice chip into her mouth.

"Here, love."

"Erika?" Erika slowly moved her eyes over to cousin. The room around her suddenly flashed. She was still in the infirmary, but it looked nothing like Carson's infirmary. The beds were cold, sterile, and held none of the warmth of the Atlantis she knew and loved. It was bathed in a blue light. She felt uncomfortable when she saw a shadow hovering to her left.

"Carson?"

"Melik, are you all right?"

"Torran," she mouthed, her throat still too raw to speak.

"Erika?" John and Carson's worried voices cut through the illusion. They were bent over her, Carson checking her pulse while John just looked worried.

"What happened?" Erika whispered. She searched their faces, looking for any kind of clue.

"You fainted," Carson supplied. He stroked her cheek softly. She just leaned into his touch, needing to feel grounded. She felt confused, and the fact that the room just jumped around did not help. She grabbed at his free hand and held it tightly to her chest.

"It's all right, love. You're safe."

"You remember anything, Kido?' John asked. Erika glanced over at him, surprised that he was still in the room and had not killed Carson. Especially since Carson once again had his arms wrapped around Erika very protectively. Erika just nestled closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"No," she replied in the same raspy whisper. Carson placed a second ice chip on her tongue, which she took with a small smile. "I can't remember anything," she said, her voice sounding almost normal. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"I think that's enough for today. You need to rest. You've been through a lot." He kissed her gently and stood to leave. Erika grabbed his arm.

"Don't go."

---- ----

"Melik, it is not ready yet."

"You worry too much, Torran. I will be fine." She caressed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face.

"It is part of my job to worry." He kissed her palm.

"I will be fine. I promise." She pushed a button on the machine and stepped into the chamber. The wire came down. Something shoved into her back. She screamed.

---- ----

"Erika. Erika, wake up!" John yelled as he gently shook his cousin. He was worried. She hardly slept a night through without screaming. She never talked about it, but John knew it was nightmares. He cursed that he could not help her.

"Torran!" she yelled. She screamed that same name over and over. It confused the hell out of John. He did not know anyone on Atlantis named Torran and Telya confirmed that there was no one by that name among the Athosians. He tried to ask Erika about it, but she said she never remembered her dreams.

"Carson!" she cried out. He stepped aside as Carson came up the bedside. He watched carefully as Carson cradled Erika in his arms, telling himself that he would not interfere. It was hard. That was his little cousin and he had to stand aside and watch while someone else comforted her. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt for not being there for her when she was stabbed.

"I'm here, love. I'm here," Carson whispered as he gathered her in his arms. John closed his eyes and turned away. He felt a hand on his shoulder a few seconds later.

"She's sleeping again," Carson said quietly. "Why don't you get something to eat, Col-John?"

"I'm not really hungry," he admitted. He took a step toward the bed his cousin lay on. "She okay? I mean, she gonna be okay?"

"Aye, I think she will." John glanced at Carson. The doctor did not sound convinced, and the look on Carson's face screamed that he was worried about Erika as well. Erika cried out softly and both men turned her way.

"I've got this one," John said. He did not see Carson nod, nor did he see the doctor leave, but he was suddenly alone with his cousin. He went to the bed and sat next to her. Hesitantly, he ran a hand over her forehead with one hand. He took her hand in his other hand. Her eyes fluttered open as he did.

"Hey, Kido," he said softly. She looked confused.

"John?" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slightly. She made a small groan in the back of her throat and shivered.

"I'm here, Kido. What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"Want me to get Carson?" He started to stand, but the grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't leave." She sounded so desperate that John just sat back down. She did not say anything for a long while. She did not even look at him, but she held his hand tightly. It reminded John of when she was a little girl and he smiled. It faded when she shivered again.

"Let me get Carson, Erika."

"No," she insisted. She finally turned to him. "No, he's got enough to worry about. I don't want him to worry about me right now. I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I love him, you know."

"I know."

"John, you came. I knew you would come."

"What are you talking about? Where else would I be?"

"You should get Torran."

"Erika, who's Torran?"

She paused and looked at him confused. She bit her lip as if in thought. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know," she whispered. John could hear the desperation and pain in her voice. "I really don't know. Do you have any idea what this is like, John? Half the time I don't know where I am, and the other half I don't know who I am. I have all these memories and they're not mine. It doesn't make any sense!" she screamed. She dropped her head to her chest and sniffed. "It doesn't make any sense. What the hell is wrong with me?" John had to bend close to her just to hear the whispered question. He just looked at her because he did not have an answer.

---- ----

"Come on, Carson," Rodney mocked. "That can't be."

"I'm afraid it's the truth. The rest of the tests came back and it's very conclusive. Her mind can't handle the strain of two sets of memories. It's only going to get worst, too."

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked, resting her chin in her hand. Carson sighed.

"Nothing," he finally admitted out loud. He had known for a few days, had run the tests twice just to be sure. But it was the first time he said it aloud. Saying it aloud meant it was true. Saying it aloud meant that nothing he did could help his love. Despite everything he knew, he could not help her.

"There's nothing?" John practically squeaked out. Carson looked to him, but he offered no words of comfort. There was nothing he could say.

"Unless Rodney can somehow fix that device," he replied with a shrug and a glance at Rodney. Rodney started to sputter.

"I-I can fix it, but I can't even begin to understand how to program it. I mean, I can't even touch the damn thing because it might suck me up, too. Plus, I can't even read the damn text on the thing," Rodney started to get loud as he picked up a few pictures and slammed them back down.

"I can."

Carson whipped around to find Erika standing at the conference room entrance, her IV bag in tote. He rushed to her side and looked her up and down. She was pale, sweating, and shaking. She seemed like she would faint and for a moment Carson thought she would as she swayed from side to side.

"You shouldn't be up, love," he whispered against her cheek as he took her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Carson," she whispered back. She took his face in her hands and planted tiny kisses over his face. "Please, love. I need to help." She paused and looked him in the eyes, her own stunning honey-brown ones fresh with tears. "I'm losing my mind. I need to do this." He was not convinced it would help, but her eyes told him it was the right thing to do. He gently led her to his chair. She sank into the chair with a grateful smile and a squeeze of his hand. When he tried to move away, she could not let go. So Carson stood over her, his hands on her shoulders, as she visibly collected herself.

"What do you mean, you can?" Rodney asked in his usual snarky tone when she was settled. Carson glared at his friend, but as usual, Rodney ignored him. "You barely recognized it as Ancient a week ago. How the heck do you plan on reading it? Especially since you're losing your mind."

"Rodney!" three voices exclaimed in unison. Rodney looked at first John than Elizabeth than finally Carson. He gave a little half shrug and pout as he turned his attention back to Erika. Carson could not see her expression, but he could guess.

"Yeah, I am. But I can still read that text." She leaned over and took one of Rodney's pictures.

"Erika," John said slowly. She waved her hand dismissively at him before she took a glance at the text. With speed that stunned Carson, and judging from the reactions around him everyone else as well, she read the text.

"Want to try English, Captain?"

"Erika?" Elizabeth turned a worried glance Carson's way. The doctor could understand why and he hoped Erika's condition would not deteriorate the way General O'Neill's had. After all, she was the only one in Atlantis who could understand spoken Ancient.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Should we get started, Rodney?"

---- ----

They worked through the night and well into the next day, but the work went faster. Erika translated while Rodney and Radek ran diagnostics and tests. With Erika's help, the two were even able to program the chamber. Carson watched the entire time they worked. He was frantic with worry over Erika. Every time she flinched or groaned or touched her temple or grimaced was wont for anxiety. But he kept quiet in the background. She was working against the clock and she knew it.

That little knot in his stomach grew when Erika at least stood in front of the chamber. He could see her shivering. He stood at her back and reached his hand out to caress her shoulder.

"Erika?" She tensed under his light touch.

"Carson," she replied as if she were trying to remind herself of his name. "I have to do this. It's getting worst. I can barely tell which room I'm in, which time I'm in. It's hard to tell who's talking to me, you or Carsonyou are Carson. Damn it! See what I mean?" Carson drew her to his chest and held her tight.

"I know." She ran her hands over his arms before she spun around and cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you, Carson. I need you to know that this is Erika talking to Carson. I need you to believe that. I love you."

"I love you, too." He wrapped her in a fierce hug as she clutched to him. He could feel some tear drops as they melted into his shirt and just held her tighter. After some time, she gently lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"Okay." They kissed, briefly, and then she was out of his arms and backed into the chamber. Carson watched in horror as the tube snaked down and attached to her neck. The warm spot she just recently filled felt cold as the chamber hissed.

"Rodney?" someone said. It sounded a bit like Carson's voice, although he did not remember opening his mouth to speak.

"Yeah yeah, give me a second. She doesn't exactly have the neatest handwriting." He pushed a few buttons and the tubes in the chamber receded seconds before Erika fell to the floor.


	15. End

Ancient History  
Chapter Thirteen: End  
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------------

Last chapter. It's finially done. Thanks to everyone who read and double thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm really terrible at ending stories and this one did not want to flow into an ending. Finally though, it seemed to want to end with John. But that seems okay since it started with John.

Anywho, thanks again and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika twirled her stick as she stared at her cousin. He responded in like and took a step toward her. Erika watched as she stepped to the side, circling him. With a smirk, John lunged forward and snapped out with his left stick while his right jabbed at her midsection. Erika jumped and dodged to the right, her own sticks coming up to protect her stomach. The sound of sticks hitting sticks echoed in the small gym.

"Carson's gonna kill me when he finds out I let you spar," John commented lightly as he watched her again, carefully circling her position. Erika just smiled as she faked right, hit left and swept him off his feet. She stood over him with a huge grin on her face. John frowned and rubbed the back of his head as he sat. Erika, feeling bad, offered her hand and helped him up.

"Yeah, well, I've been in that infirmary for a week now. I love that man, but he's being a bit overprotective. And you know how I hate that," she said lightly, but she saw John wince. "Besides, I'm fine. The other set of memories are almost completely gone, I don't feel nauseous anymore, and I could really use the physical activity." She bent and picked up on of John's sticks and tossed it to him. "By the way, thanks for going easy on me."

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Easy? You've got to be kidding me? These are some of my best moves." Erika was astonished for a moment before she realized the joke. A slow smile spread across her face and finally ended with a tiny chuckle.

"I think I'm about done for today," she added as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck to the side. "Don't want to over do it, or Carson will never let me off world again."

"It's not off world I'm worried about," a new voice said from the doorway. Erika closed her eyes and swore under her breath. Very slowly she turned around to face her keeper.

"Hello, Carson," she said through a grimace.

"Don't you 'hello' me, lass. I ordered bed rest for at least three days and here I find you sparing when you should be resting. Am I going to have to move you back into the infirmary?"

"I, uh, think I'll let you two love birds work this out," John commented quickly as he inched past Carson. The doctor whorled around much faster than Erika would have thought he was able to.

"I haven't even started with you, John! You were supposed to help me keep her on bed rest. I can't believe-" Erika tuned out Carson's ranting as she sneaked out of the gym behind him. She walked slowly down the hall, her body aching. But it was a good ache after so many days lying in the infirmary and then in her room.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Carson asked as he came up next to her. Erika titled her head toward him and smiled. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He took a few steps back as he tried to regain his balance, but he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and Erika let herself melt against him. When she finally stepped back, there was a crocked smile on her lips.

"What was that for? Not that I mind, love," Carson said, a confused expression on his face. Erika's smile brightened.

"I love you," she replied. She turned and walked slowly back to her quarters. Carson stood watching her for a second before he jogged to catch up. They walked hand in hand to her room.

---- ----

John watched Erika and Carson enter her quarters and suppressed a shudder at the thought of what they were doing behind closed doors. He really did not want to think about his baby cousin beingStop that train of thought.

But instead of rushing to the door and demanding for Carson to stay at least three feet away from Erika, he shrugged his shoulders and went the other way. They deserved some time together after everything that happened. Plus, John knew that this slow time would not last. It was only a matter of time before there was another catastrophe that would draw the two apart, and he knew it would most likely be his team that caused that emergency.

He sighed. Times of quiet never lasted, but they could be enjoyed when they happened.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed. Look for other stories with Erika that are coming to a page near you. Thanks for reading!

Ddoskocil ;)


End file.
